The Keyblade Archives: Masters of the Keyblade
by The12UniversalRulers
Summary: The worlds are under attack by the Unversed. It's up to Ventus, Terra, and Aqua to fight against this enemy, but they surely can't do this by themselves. Lucky for them, they've got some other-universely allies, and they're both Keyblade weilders! OCs.
1. Worlds on the Other Side

**Enzaku: **Hello. You may have known me as The12UniversalRulers, T12UR, or G-A 2000, but now my name shall be Enzaku. I have been pondering over a few things a bit and…this just wasn't going well. My stories just seem to have too many flaws in them. I have to change them! I FREAKIN' HAVE TO CHANGE-

**?:** ENZAKU! You must calm down. It won't do you any good if you act like that.

**Enzaku: **…Thank you…OK, everyone, I'd like to introduce someone to you. You may have known him as Scroll before. I should come clean with his name already. Not coming clean was something that seemed bring problems to my thoughts. His name is Saishu.

**Saishu: **It's nice to meet you everyone. We have another person joining us here. You should recognize him as my younger brother. He should be coming in right about…

**Sega: **YO!

**Saishu: **…now.

**Sega: **What's up people? It's me Sega! How have you all been doing? Having a nice summer?

**Saishu: **OK, Sega, we need to get into the story and play our parts now.

**Sega: **Got it!

**Saishu: **Then let's go!

*Sega and Saishu exit the room*

**Enzaku: **Let's get the story. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Said game is owned by Square Enix and Disney. Oh, and this starts at Birth by Sleep, which I do not own, too.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

An unknown number of years ago…

A young man stood on the beach of an inhabited tropical island, staring out across the sea as the sun began to set below the horizon. He had slightly tanned skin and golden eyes. His silver hair that slightly spikes and falls past the back of his shoulders, with four bangs framing his face. He wore a black vest over a white shirt, along with long armbands covering his forearms, and dark grey pants stuffed into his boots.

The young man stood in silently as the sky grew slowly dark. He then muttered to himself.

"This world is just too small."

He then suddenly seemed to notice an unconscious man washed up on the beach not too far away from him. With a look of surprise and curiosity on his face, the young man quickly rushed over to the older man. He stooped down and tried to shake him awake.

"Sir, wake up! Are you all right?" said the silver-haired lad. The older man seemed to slowly open his eyes as he attempted to get up. He turned to the younger man and asked, "Young man, where am I? I feel extremely confused right now…I remembered a bright flash of light and losing consciousness."

The young adult stood up as he turned to the teen and said, "But I guess I should try to piece things together later. I should introduce myself. My name is _. Do you mind if you tell me yours?"

The younger man stood up and replied, "My name is…"

* * *

><p><span>Another time in the future, in an unknown place…<span>

"Brother, what are we going to do today?" asked Sega as he and Saishu floated through space. Sega was an anthropomorphic, gold-furred and peach-skinned hedgehog wearing a red suit of samurai armor without the helmet. He stood at 3'6'', three inches taller than Sonic the Hedgehog, had emerald green irises, and wore red and gold sneakers with green stripes. His quills were tied by a red headband that he was wearing. He looks like Super Sonic somewhat…but I can say that he is extremely, massively, tremendously above that level.

"I believe today I will take you on another journey to a universe in the unlimited realities beyond the boundary. You've been rather impatient about this," replied Saishu. Saishu was, like Sega, an anthropomorphic, gold-furred and peach-skinned hedgehog. However he was dressed in white toga and wore wooden sandals. His irises were the same color as Sega's, but he was taller than Sega, standing at 4'0''. His quills were also a few inches longer than Sega's. Also, he was more calm and level-headed than Sega. Not to mention that he was carrying ancient wooden staff.

Sega was now excited. It has been a while since he got to travel beyond the giant boundary that divides the unlimited universes from the reverse unlimited universes. He went to a few of them with his brother when he was much younger...even though he's unsure about the aging...but he hasn't been to one for a really long time. Not only that, but this will be his first time going when he's at his current state of maturity.

"Are you serious? ALRIGHT! We get to go to the other side! FINALLY! But wouldn't we need to find a gathering energy mass in order to open a portal?" asked Sega. You see, the holes to the other side are found at the location of a gathering energy mass. Those are usually the easiest places to rip a hole. I'm sure you know that it should be easy for some characters to travel to other dimensions, so Sega and Saishu should be able to easily cross over, right?

…Heh, heh. Listen, the ones you were talking about were traveling to other dimensions and universes. Sega and Saishu have to cross from their own series of unlimited universes to ANOTHER series. That's FAR more difficult. Yeah, yeah, you're probably going to say that there are others like that. Think whatever you want. Not really going to argue now.

"Like that one?" said Saishu as he pointed to the right. Sega turned to the pointed direction to see a conveniently placed mass of energy shaped into the shape of a key and a heart. Sega slapped his forehead. "You know what? Never mind," mumbled Sega. The duo flew over to the energy mass. Saishu looked at it curiously and said, "But I must say, this energy mass is peculiar."

Sega took out something that looked like a dropper with a rainbow colored blade on the side. He sucked up a bit of energy from both the key and heart-shaped masses. Saishu then floated over to the masses and swiped his staff through them. Suddenly, the fabric of space was ripped open, and a space-time hole was formed from the energy swirling together.

"Well, brother. Shall we go?" Saishu asked. Sega walked up to the portal. "Heck yeah!" And with that Sega leapt through the portal. Saishu smiled before jumping in after Sega.

* * *

><p><span>Opening<span>

{Instrumental}

You're giving me too many things;  
>lately, you're all I need.<br>You smiled at me and said,

don't get me wrong  
>I love you, but does that mean<br>I have to meet your father?  
>When we are older you'll understand<br>what I meant when I said "No,  
>I don't think life is<br>quite that simple."

When you walk away  
>you don't hear me say please,<br>oh baby, don't go.  
>Simple and clean is the<br>way that you're  
>making me feel tonight.<br>It's hard to let it go.

Hold me.  
>Whatever lies beyond this morning<br>is a little later on;  
>regardless of warnings the future<br>doesn't scare me at all.  
>Nothing's like before.<p>

Hold me.  
>Whatever lies beyond this morning<br>is a little later on;  
>regardless of warnings the future<br>doesn't scare me at all.  
>Nothing's like before.<p>

{Instrumental}

(The opening and ending of this fanfic will be the same songs. The only difference is that the opening is quick and in English. The ending is in Japanese, and it's the full and slow version.)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Worlds on the Other Side<span>

In a place of complete white…

A portal opened up in the empty background, and Sega hopped out of it followed shortly by Saishu. Sega looked in awe of the place before curiously wondering, "What is this place?" Saishu answered that question. "To be honest, I do not really know much about this place. I have been to this place several times before, but I never found the answer. However, I've come here enough to know a bit of how it works. I thought I would give it a name, so I called it…"

_The World That Was Transparent_

I know. You guys are probably thinking I ripped off the name from The World That Never Was, right? Well that's partially true. The other half came from the seventh opening of Naruto Shippuden, Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohira Hata. It's translated into English as "The World That Was Transparent." I thought it was a cool name, so I decided to use it.

The World That Was Transparent was just completely empty. White, if it is white, simply spreads further than the eye can see and further than that. This world has been known to only be accessed those like Sega and Saishu or from the reverse unlimited realities. This world has been known to be devoid of any life…that includes heartless, nobodies, somebodies, unversed, etc.

"I see, but...this world is just so empty. Shouldn't we have gone somewhere where there is more…stuff in it?" questioned Sega. He had been hoping for something more. Saishu just shook his head and said, "Look again, little brother."

Saishu raised his staff and slammed it down onto the whiteness. It caused a sound that echoed into the emptiness. Suddenly a floor of transparent glass appeared beneath their feet. It seemed to span several meters long and white before clear glass paths began to materialize as they extended to transparent, phantom-like mirrors. Sega jaw slowly dropped before his head turned to Saishu. "How-Wha-Huh?" Sega then just simply just shook his head and turned back to the newly formed scenery.

"This looks weird. What's with all the glass and mirrors?" pondered Sega before walking up to one of the mirrors. He then saw something in it. The mirror shimmered a bit before it revealed gold and white building set upon a valley of hills and flowing water below. It was held up by two golden chains linked to tall peaks nearby. This world is known as The Land of Departure.

Sega jumped back in surprise and yelled, "Whoa, what the heck is that?" Saishu answered, "This is known as a _Mirror of Omnipotent Transcendence_. It acts a portal from this world to many other worlds beyond the boundary. However, the worlds seemed to be more…predetermined by the mirror. It's like they show us where we should actually go."

Sega looked back at the mirror. "So…the picture shown on that mirror is…a world?"

Saishu nodded his head and said, "It certainly looks like it. Should that be our first destination?" Sega quickly nodded his head. That world looked so interesting. Saishu went in first, but before he did, Sega suddenly spoke up.

"Bro, I just noticed, but...we traveled to several worlds already...and yet...we never came to this place to head to our destination. Why's that?" asked Sega.

Saishu turned his head away a little bit. "It's...a long story...I'll tell you about later. Right now, let's go!"

He jumped into the mirror and passed right into it. Sega's jaw dropped before looking behind the mirror to see Saishu not there. Sega quickly looked back to the front of the mirror and jumped in.

* * *

><p>A meteor shower was falling through the night sky filled with stars. Ventus was lying on the grass watching them. This seemed so familiar to him, but he didn't know why. He slowly began to fall asleep. That's when one purple star seemed to blink into existence before vanishing.<p>

With Sega and Saishu…

That purple star happened to be a portal as Saishu and Sega fell through it. They both landed next to the river below the large building above. Sega looked in awe of this place. He never saw anything like this before in his entire span living in the reverse unlimited universes.

"What do you think, Sega?" asked Saishu with a smile. Sega only replied with shout of joy as he ran off in a random direction. Saishu just shook his head and followed after Sega.

I guess I should tell you that they changed appearance again, right? I'll describe them to you.

Sega transformed into an almost exact replica of Minato Namikaze, standing at 5'11''. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with red flames on the sleeves and a red spiral, black pants, and a green jacket. He still wore a red headband, and he also has golden sneakers on. Also, the facial expression is different from Minato's, and Sega's irises are still emerald green.

Saishu looked almost like Sega, with a few major differences. Saishu's face was more mature, and he stood almost a full foot higher than Sega, at 6'10''. His hair was blonde and spiky, with bangs framing his face, like Sega's; but his hair's bangs extend longer, and his hair was waist-length. In other words, it's like Jiraiya's hair. He wore a golden tunic and green pants; he was still holding his signature wooden staff in his hand.

Saishu chased Sega all over the place, speed of sound, not light, mind you. You can see a bunch of blurs all over the place. "Will you slow down, Sega?" called out Saishu. However, Sega didn't hear him as he was still looking right and left at the new world. They went up and down, right and left, back and forth, round and round, deep underground, high in the sky…wait, I'm going a bit too far.

Sega finally tripped over a rock and was sent flying high into the air. Saishu stopped right before the rock and sighed. He took out a long rope, made a lasso, and tossed it after Sega. It wrapped around him and tightened. Saishu then yanked him back, caught him, set him down. Sega jumped up and said, "Thanks a lot, Big Bro."

Saishu shook his head and said, "Just don't randomly run around in a place you don't know about, OK?" Sega replied with a nod before looking around and saying, "But seriously, what is this place?" Saishu went into thinking mode before saying, "I would like to call this place…"

_Land of Departure_

"Strangely, this place reminds me of parting ways with one another."

Sega walked up the path and beckoned Saishu to follow him. Saishu trailed behind Sega as the two made their way up the Mountain Path.

Back with Ven…

Ventus slowly began to wake up. He rose up and let out a yawn. He began lie down again when he saw Aqua looking down on him.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ven as he quickly rose up. He lifted himself off the ground and turned towards Aqua. Aqua only giggled. "Gimme a break, Aqua," Ven groaned.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead, you should have at least brought a blanket," scolded Aqua. Ven rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before suddenly adopting a confused expression. "But—Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before…looking up at the stars…," muttered Ven. Aqua ruffled his hair and said, "'Cept you've always lived here with us." Ventus hung his head before he looked up and said, "Yeah…I know."

Ven stood up and walked over to the cliff edge and sat down, Aqua following suit next to him. "Hey, Aqua," said Ven. Aqua turns to him. "Hm?"

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"

Aqua then said, "Hmm…Well, they say—."

"That every star up there is another world," finished a new voice. Aqua and Ven turned around to see Terra walking up to them.

"Terra," greeted Aqua. Terra smiled as he walked over to them. "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns," Terra answered.

Ventus only looked more confused. "What? I don't get it." Terra then replied, "In other words, they're just like you, Ven."

Ventus stood up and asked, "What does THAT mean?"

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure," answered Terra.

"I wanna know now."

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid," complained Ven. Aqua then began laughing. Terra then irritatedly turned towards Aqua. "Hey, what are you laughing at?"

Aqua replied, "I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Ventus and Terra now had no idea what Aqua was saying; but as she continued to laugh, they began laughing along. Ventus then sat back next to Aqua, with Terra sitting beside him. They all looked at the shining stars in the sky. Suddenly realization dawned upon Aqua.

"Oh, yeah," realized Aqua as she stood up, "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She reached into her pockets and took out three star-shaped pendants, one orange, one blue, and one light green. These pendants are known as Wayfinders. She held them up and said, "I made us good luck charms."

She tossed one to Terra, who caught it with his right. He looked with interest at it. Ventus looked at it with awe.

"Here!" said Aqua as she tossed Ventus the light green pendant. Ventus caught it and looked at it with happiness. "I get one to?" asked Ven joyfully. Aqua nodded her head. "Of course. One for each of us," she said as the all held out their lucky charms (get it?), "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit…and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other."

Then Aqua then admitted, "Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had." Terra then jokingly said, "Oi, sometimes you are such a girl."

"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'," Aqua angrily replied. Ven had a depressed expression on his face. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ven asked sadly. That's when Aqua admitted, "Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it."

Ventus then became excited. "Really? What?"

Aqua then smiled and laughed as raised her blue Wayfinder. "An unbreakable connection."

* * *

><p>"Hey we're gonna head back," called out Terra, startling Ven out of his thoughts. Ven turned towards Aqua and Terra. "Yeah. Me too!" Ventus jumped up and followed the other two back home. Aqua then stood still for a few moments looking at the the starry sky, holding her Wayfinder in her hands. "Together…always," she said with a smile before running to catch up with the others.<p>

A few minutes after Terra, Ventus, and Aqua left the area, Sega and Saishu came up from the Mountain Path. They both looked at the stars. "Sure is a peaceful night, isn't it bro?" asked Sega. Saishu nodded his head in agreement. But Saishu was right now thinking about their plan of action. Where should they move on from here? Where could they go for help? Should they move with caution, or are they fine with being casual? How will they possibly fare in this world?

"Should I have cup ramen?" groaned out Sega. Saishu sweat dropped before bluntly saying, "No." Sega just grumbled before deciding to pass time by asking questions. "Big bro', I have something to ask."

"Hmm?"

"What's our plan of action?"

"Well, I have pondered our choices over, and I think we should seek someone out for help."

"Got it. So what do you think the people that live here are like?"

"The usual choice would be human, but we shouldn't assume that just yet."

"OK. Do you think there are probably heroes and villains here?"

"*sigh* There may be a chance of that."

"So who should we help out?"

"We haven't confirmed that there's a good or evil; but if there is, I'll leave that choice to you."

"…When are we going to eat?"

"Do we even need to eat?"

"…Not really~…but why not?"

Saishu slapped his forehead. He took out a ramen cup, a canteen of boiled water, and an apple out of nowhere. He handed the first two objects to Sega before munching on the apple. Sega had a grin on his face before pouring the canteen of hot water into the ramen cup. But he suddenly frowned when he read the label. "WAIT THREE MINUTES? WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THREE MINUTES?" shouted Sega with pure annoyance. Saishu tells him to quit complaining.

A grueling (not really) three minutes later…

"Itadakimasu!" exclaimed Sega as he removed the lid of the ramen cup, took out a pair of chopsticks, and began slurping up the ramen. Saishu only let out a sigh, as he was drinking a glass of water since he had finished his apple already. Sega had devoured the ramen in less than 10 seconds, savoring the taste. But suddenly he adopted a serious expression as he threw up the chopsticks and ramen cup. He incinerated the ramen cup with a flick of a finger, since there was no trash can, and he caught the chopsticks and made them vanish. Saishu noticed the expression and asked Sega, "Is there something the matter?"

Sega's eyes were shaded over. "Bro…we need to do something we haven't done in a while." Saishu looked confused for a moment before realizing what Sega meant. He struck down on his open palm with his fist. "Oh~…I'll get everything set up!" replied Saishu with a smile. He clapped his hands together. There was a bright flash. When it cleared up, there were a bunch of instruments at ready.

"What's the song this time?" asked Sega. "Does 'Nagareboshi' sound good to you?" Saishu asked as shooting stars suddenly began streaking through the sky.

"Yeah! Sounds perfect for a night like this!" replied Sega.

Well, here we go!

****"Nagareboshi (Shooting Star)"** by Home Made Kazoku (I don't own this song. This belongs to the stated band.)**

Saishu: (He played a nice little tune on his violin.)

Sega & Saishu: _Sora wo miagereba_  
><em>Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru<em>  
><em>Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitai ni<em>  
><em>Samazama na hikari wo hanatte<em>

_Sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda_  
><em>Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau<em>  
><em>Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite<em>

Sega & Saishu: (Instrumental)

Sega: _Koko wa itsumo no kouen_  
><em>Yakei ga mieru suberidai no ue<em>  
><em>Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki<em>  
><em>Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu<em>  
><em>Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de<em>  
><em>Imada kanaerarezu ni irun desu<em>  
><em>Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten<em>  
><em>Nante yowane wo haite<em>  
><em>Shimaisou na hi mo aru<em>  
><em>Demo sono tanbi ni omoi dasu<em>  
><em>Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora<em>  
><em>Chiisana koro no negaigoto wa ima<em>  
><em>Mukashi mo kawaranai mama<em>

Sega & Saishu: _Sora wo miagereba_  
><em>Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru<em>  
><em>Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitai ni<em>  
><em>Samazama na hikari wo hanatte<em>

_Sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda_  
><em>Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau<em>  
><em>Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite<em>

Sega & Saishu: (Instrumental)

Saishu: _Yoru no kousha nakama to shinobi komi_  
><em>Koe wo hisome kanaami yojinobori<em>  
><em>Hiruma to chigau kao no guraundo wo sei ni<em>  
><em>Mezashi ta basho wa "puuru" to iu na no umi<em>  
><em>Mizugi nante mon wa nai kara minna suppadaka<em>  
><em>Dareka ga kisei wo hasshite tobikonda<em>  
><em>Yoru no tobari ni hibiku mizushibuki<em>  
><em>Ato ni tsuzuke to bakari ni mina issei ni haite<em>  
><em>Sora miage pukapuka ukanda<em>  
><em>Meno mae ni aru hoshi wo nagame ooku no yume katari atte<em>  
><em>Sagashita ne ano nagareboshi<em>

Sega & Saishu: _Sora wo miagereba_  
><em>Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru<em>  
><em>Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitai ni<em>  
><em>Samazama na hikari wo hanatte<em>

_Sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda_  
><em>Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau<em>  
><em>Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite<em>

_Sora wo miagereba_  
><em>Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru<em>  
><em>Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitai ni<em>  
><em>Samazama na hikari wo hanatte<em>

_Sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda_  
><em>Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau<em>  
><em>Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite<em>

Saishu: _Miageta sora ni musou no hoshi_  
><em>Ima mo mukashi mo kawaranaishi<em>  
><em>Yume wa hateshinaku kuruoshikute<em>  
><em>Ano hoshi no you ni sugoku mabushii<em>

_Miageta sora ni musou no hoshi_  
><em>Ima mo mukashi mo kawaranaishi<em>  
><em>Yume wa hateshinaku kuruoshikute<em>  
><em>Ano hoshi no you ni sugoku mabushii<em>

Sega: _Hey! sonna ni utsumuite bakari icha_  
><em>Mieru mono mo mienaku naru kara<em>  
><em>Sora miagete keep your head up!<em>  
><em>Hey! "miageta sora ni ima, nani wo omou?"<em>  
><em>Itsuka kirameku ano hoshi no youni...<em>  
><em>I wanna shine<em>

Sega & Saishu:_ Sora wo miagereba_  
><em>Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru<em>  
><em>Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitai ni<em>  
><em>Samazama na hikari wo hanatte<em>

_Sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda_  
><em>Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau<em>  
><em>Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite<em>

Sega: _Sora wo miagereba_  
><em>Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru<em>  
><em>Kono hoshi no hitodachi mitai ni<em>  
><em>Samazama na hikari wo hanatte<em>

_Sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda_  
><em>Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau<em>  
><em>Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite<em>

Sega & Saishu: (Instrumental)

[End of Song]

Saishu wiped a sweat off his forehead while Sega began break dancing. "Whew! That was a good workout," exclaimed Saishu. Sega nodded in agreement after finishing with triple front flip.

"Who's there?" demanded a voice. Sega and Saishu turned around to see a tall man with a black goatee, mustache, and pineapple hair with a long bang hanging from one side of his face. He was wearing a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wore a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. There were also gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section of armor that covers his abdomen. If you look closely, there were jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek.

"Um…yo," greeted Sega in a nervous fashion. 'Yo', what a good way to greet someone that looks angry at you and ready to attack you at any moment. Master Eraqus narrowed his eyes at the two. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sega tried to explain. "Well you see…we are travelers from another world…and we would like to know more about this world…so we came here," Sega said, mentally slapping himself for not coming up with another excuse. Eraqus raised an eyebrow at this. "You came from another world?" Sega was surprised as he was expecting that the man would believe that it was a lie. However, Saishu took it from there.

"Yes, my brother and I both come from another world. We had developed a method of doing so after years of studying. I assure you, though. We are not an enemy of any sort to you," calmly answered Saishu before asking, "But I would like to talk to you. Is that fine?"

Eraqus eyes seemed to scan them, trying to see if they show any signs of lying. Seeing that they were completely firm in their statements, he answered, "Very well, I do not mind."

Saishu gave a nod and began with, "Well…"

A while later…

Saishu and Sega were sitting across from Eraqus, who was now thinking. He snapped his eyes back open and said, "Hmm…I guess I can allow you two to stay here for a while." Sega than grinned and jumped into the air, rejoicing. Saishu smiled. "Thank you, Eraqus-san."

Eraqus nodded, smiling back at Saishu. "These people are those most interesting I have yet met by far," thought Eraqus.

* * *

><p>Another while later…<p>

Sega was in a bed in the central building, snoring away. Saishu was sitting on a bed looking at the moon shining through the window. He turned to the sleeping Sega and smiled. Then a thought came to his mind.

"Ah, yes. The story is still not finished isn't it?" asked Saishu.

Yes, we still got a bit of time left.

"How about I tell the readers about a spar I had with Sega?"

Sure. We could use something to pass the time.

"OK, here's the flashback. This story tells of a spar with Sega. You may get to know more about ourselves."

Flashback Start

About an unknown time ago, Sega and Saishu were wandering the timeless cosmos once again. Sega then asked a question to Sega out of the blue.

"Saishu-nii-san?" said a younger Sega. Saishu looked at his little brother. "Yes, Sega?"

"Can I spar with you?" asked Sega. Saishu looked surprised before saying, "Of course. We can do it now if you want to." Sega then pumped a fist into the air, shouting with joy. Then he flew to a spot about ten meters away from Saishu. "Are you ready?" asked Saishu as he put away the staff and got into a fighting stance. The feet are spread about 2 ft. apart (due to Saishu being 4 ft. tall) with the right knee bent. The left hand's fingers curve slightly inwards to the palm, and it is thrust outwards. His other hand is in the same form, but it was position just behind his head.

Sega gained a smirk. "I'm always ready!" replied Sega as he got into his own fighting stance. Both of his knees were bent slightly with the left in front of the right. His left hand's fingers were slightly curved as he held it out sideways in front of him diagonally. His other hand was curled into a fist positioned next to his waist. Suddenly Sega asked, "But can we play your favorite battle song? I always wanted to know what it sounded like."

Saishu smiled and said, "Of course, I always liked fighting battles with the music on." He took out a boombox, pressed the play button, and tossed it into the air.

**Playing **"Fanfare"****** by Mr. Children (Owned by the band itself)**

They circled each other in a circle looking at each other's movements.

"Don't hold back, ototou," said Saishu as his eyes narrowed. Sega only grinned. "Right back at you! You didn't train me all this time for nothing, you know."

Saishu only smiled back and said, "That's true. I guess I don't have to worry about that. OK~…here I come!"

Saishu dashed at Sega with speeds massively faster than light. Sega had to quickly dodge as Saishu sailed passed him. Saishu then began firing a bunch of light spheres at the speed of light (of course). Sega unleashed a fast barrage of kicks as he redirected each of those light spheres. Saishu was already beneath him and let out back-flip-kick. Sega quickly moved leaned back before responding with a round house kick. Saishu blocked it with his lower limb and thrust his palm at Sega's shoulder, the said person catching the blow. Sega then did an upward kick aimed at Saishu's chin. Saishu quickly leapt back a few meters. Suddenly, Sega swept his leg down at such speed, that it unleashed an air wave moving at high relativistic speeds, to which Saishu knocked away with his left arm.

They began engaging in high-speed combat that made them invisible to even some of the sharpest eyes known. Unlike the Dragonball Z fights, there wasn't just a shockwave with each collision. Hundreds of shockwaves seem to go off at the same time and continue to do so. Then there was collision that caused the very fabric of space to begin distorting before turning into dangerous warp holes. They looked at the mess.

"Whoops, that was a bit too hard there," said Sega sheepishly. He fired various rainbow colored beams at each of the warp holes, which soon began mending themselves. Saishu just sighed before helping Sega with the mending. When it was finished, there was an awkward silence…before Sega aimed a right hook at Saishu, who dodged the blow and vanished. Sega began to look around warily until he gasped and tried to duck. Too late, Saishu clotheslined him from behind and was hurled to the ground…but there's no ground, so he was flung downwards into the abyss of space. Saishu flew after him. Suddenly, Sega was behind Saishu holding his arms in place. Sega is still falling down, so why is Sega behind Saishu? Then, the Sega that was falling began to vanish. Sega moved so fast, that the after-image lasted longer than usual. Sega hurled Saishu over his head, sending him flying at relativistic speeds. Sega immediately gave chase.

…Before I continue, you're probably wondering why I'm making this look so god-like, such as 'faster than light', 'relativistic', 'space distortions', and other such things. Well, it's because they're gods, FREAKIN' GODS. The heck, maybe transcending gods! Got it? Oh, you're probably wondering why I chose to flashback a battle. Well, in fanfics today, there are several things that particularly catch the eye: yaoi, yuri, pairing, harem, dark side, evil, funny, bashing, god-like and BATTLE.

Sega fired a massive stream of golden fire at Saishu, who countered by firing a humongous wave of high-pressure water. Are you wondering how they can do it in space? Like I said, THEY'RE GODS. Anyways, the resulting collision caused a huge amount of steam to cover the area. Even with the steam, though, they still began engaging close combat like the steam wasn't even there. They began engaging in casual combat before leaping 3 meters away from each other. They stared at each other intently. Suddenly a bunch of shockwaves were going on between them, yet they weren't moving at all. That's because their attacks are moving too quick for us to even see them. Then they did one final clash…only for Sega to pass through an after-image.

"Huh? Where's nii-san now?" Sega thought warily. Suddenly, he detected a MASSIVE gathering of energy behind him. Sega started sweating as he turned around to see Saishu holding a massive energy sphere the size of planet. With his other hand, Saishu snapped his fingers, and Sega was trapped in a sphere of light.

"Let's see how you get out of this, ototou," said Saishu as he trew the planet-sized energy ball at Sega. Sega looked around to see that he was trapped. How was he going to get out of this situation? The ball comes closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer…

!

Sega's right eye suddenly began changing. His sclera turned a rich forest green, as well as the iris. The pupil began to shrink and turn an emerald green. White hieroglyphics of some sort began to appear around the edge of the sclera. Two pale green bars extended from the pupil and began rotating counter clockwise around it, leaving a pale green trail. The two bars suddenly began to spin faster until a translucent, emerald green, rotating shield appeared in front. The ball of energy was instantly deflected back at Saishu, who had a shocked look before quickly kicking the massive energy ball upwards, which sailed up for a bit before exploding.

End Theme

Saishu looked on in silence at Sega, who appeared exhausted as his right eye returned to normal. Saishu floated up to Sega. "Amazing…he inherited my **Gyakutengan** (Reversal Eye) as well," thought Saishu before saying in a quiet voice, "Sega…do you want to stop for today?" Sega then said, "Nah, I'm good to continue sparring so bring it on!" Saishu then smiled and said, "OK, but first…lunch time!"

Sega's jaw dropped at that before rushing up to Saishu and asking eagerly, "Is there going to be ramen?" Saishu just said, "Of course. You really like that stuff, don't you."

And I'll be ending this flashback right about-…

"By the way, nii-san, I just gained some information, and I'd like to ask you a question," said Sega. Saishu looked at Sega curiously and said, "And what may be that question, ototou?"

"What's a pervert?"

Saishu had a surprised look on his face before going into a 'Thinker' pose. "Well...how do I explain this...a pervert is..."

Flashback End

Saishu silently chuckled to himself at that last part.

"That last part was pretty unusual, wasn't it?"

You got that right. What's up with that question?

"I'd like to tell you about it, but we'll leave that for some other time."

OK, sure.

"Well, good night, Enzaku-san."

[End Chapter]

* * *

><p>Enzaku: Well, what did you think? Please make a review for this chapter if you will. See you later!<p> 


	2. The Eraqus Battle & The Olympus Coliseum

**Enzaku:** OK, people, I know you're mad at me for not updating in over a month! Sorry for the wait. School can be a huge pain in the neck, especially high school. Anyways, the second chapter is ready!

**Sega:** Really? ALRIGHT! I'm looking forward to what's next!

**Saishu:** The12UniversalRulers, aka Enzaku, does not own Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**Enzaku:** Now let's sta~rt…Chapter 2!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Battle Between Master Fighters and Olympus Adventures<span>

At some time after the Mark of Mastery exams…

Sega slowly opened his eyes. He got up from bed, yawned loudly, and stretched. He looked around to see Saishu standing near the door. Saishu noticed the awakened Sega.

"Ah, I see you're awake, Sega. I heard a bit of commotion going on and woke up due to it. Do you mind coming with me to see what is up?"

The truth is that Saishu woke up before the exam, but never left the room. He only woke up Sega due to sound of jets taking off. Unfortunately, he didn't see the exam.

Sega gave a curious look before nodding eagerly. The duo walked out of the room after dressing up. They proceeded down the great hall that they went down the night before. It wasn't long before they encountered the fairly large room that the fairly recent Mark of Mastery exams took place. Eraqus was standing in the center of the room looking up. Saishu gave a slight cough to alert their presence. Eraqus turned around to see Sega and Saishu, who was waving. Eraqus walked up to them.

"Ah, Kinto, Heiwa, I was expecting that you would be coming here," said Eraqus. Sega and Saishu couldn't reveal their true identities, so they used their aliases, Kinto (Equality) & Heiwa (Peace).

"We came out of here because I heard commotion going on outside along with seeing a vehicle rising into the sky and disappearing into what seem to be a portal. An explanation if you please?" inquired Saishu. Eraqus then took on a solemn expression. "I'm afraid this is something I can't share-…"

"Some dark force formed from negativity has been brewing trouble across the world. A very important man has gone missing, and you sent out two young fighters out to fend off the dark forces and find that missing man. However, another reason you sent one of the fighters, who became a 'master' of the Keyblade, is because the other fighter has shown signs of darkness and needs to be constantly checked in the case that he may lose himself to it. However, unexpectedly, another third fighter not meant to leave here has fled after the one with darkness. Am I right?" questioned Saishu in a calm tone. Eraqus then stood there in shock. It was incredibly shocking at how much he knew about the trouble brewing amongst the worlds.

"…H-How did you know that?" asked Eraqus. Saishu then widened his eyes in surprise. "I simply took a rather educated guess based on my gut instinct. It was actually correct?"

Eraqus nearly tripped at this while Sega face-faulted. Eraqus thought to himself, "_This is ridiculous. It is either that he was guessing, or he somehow knew so prior_."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Eraqus asked incredulously. Saishu simply nodded his head yes. "It is true. I honestly made a guess. However, I guess that assumption was correct. Please, tell us in detail about what's happening."

And…it was true that Saishu was guessing. How scary is that?

Eraqus seemed hesitant, but due to the knowledge and proof that they have shown him, he felt that it was OK to tell them.

Flashback Start

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Heiwa Hiraishin, and this is my brother Kinto Hirashin," said Saishu. Sega raised a hand and replied, "Yo! It's nice to meet you!" Sega then continued. "Anyways, we had curious about the existence of other worlds for a long time, and that has just grown when we that a man from out home world has managed to travel other worlds! My brother & I quickly began researching how he managed to achieve this, and our year-long research has brought us to the discovery of…the Corridor of Darkness."

Eraqus widened his eyes in shock of this new information. These two had been through the Corridor of Darkness? Then how come none of darkness has entered them yet? The Corridor of Darkness had about the same amount of darkness in it as the Lanes Between. The corridor, if used constantly, will corrupt one's heart with darkness. Only the armor could protect them from the darkness. How is this possible?

"We had then turned up in an unknown world after struggling through the Corridor with my brother we managed to land in a…strange world," said Saishu. Eraqus raised an eyebrow at this. "Strange?"

Sega jumped into the conversation. "Yeah, the world was like completely white! No speck of any other color in the background. There was a floor and a bunch of mirrors made of completely glass, but it's really transparent and hard to see! No one's living there either."

'Interesting, I have never seen a world like what they have described yet,' pondered Eraqus. Sega then continued on about how they exited the world by going through one of the mirrors. The duo had then ended up back in the Corridor of Darkness, but in an area they haven't been in before. Suddenly, black shadow-like creatures with yellow eyes from the Realm of Darkness rose from the platform they were standing on. With no way to defend themselves, their situation looks bleak. All of the heartless have merged themselves into one Darkside Heartless. It was about to strike the two of them down until…something manifested in Saishu's hands.

"It was," started Saishu before swinging his arm to the right. Something tremendously bright began forming in that hand, "this."

A faint outline of what seemed be a Keyblade came into view. The outline emitted amazingly resembles that of the 'χ-blade', but where the blade itself should be was not there. In other words, it looks more like a ghost of the 'χ-blade'. Sega & Eraqus looked shocked.

"A keyblade?" Eraqus gasped for two reasons.

"Bro, where did…er, I mean look it's the thing that helped us!" Sega said in 'amazement'. Eraqus now knew that if they possessed a Keyblade, then there may be a reason to trust them. But...he was befuddled on the Keyblade's appearance.

"This key…it's an astounding object. It had begun giving off a light that seemed to scare away the giant monster. It fled into the abyss of the darkness. The key that I held then shone a light through the darkness by making a pathway out. After that, we had somehow arrived back at our home world," stated Saishu, "We then knew that if we travel to the many worlds out there, we might encounter those creatures again; so we decided to train ourselves. After at least a month of training, we were ready to head into the Corridor of Darkness again. And this is how we got here!"

Eraqus was pondering over their story. Should he believe them or should he not? Sega then replied, "Um, if you have a problem with this, we can always leave…but it will take a while for us to activate the portal again. Will you at least give us a place to rest, if that's OK?"

Eraqus then decided that it wouldn't hurt to do so. After all, they do not seem to be of the darkness. But…he was now left with one question.

"What in the world are all of these instruments doing here?"

Sega and Saishu then looked at each other with a sweatdrop.

Flashback End

Eraqus sighed before explaining about how Yen Sid told him about the Unversed and Master Xehanort's disappearance.

"Hmm, I see…Xehanort you say…Xehanort…Xehanort...," Saishu muttered to himself. Sega looked at Saishu. "Bro', what's the matter?"

Saishu shook his head before saying, "Er, it's nothing. Anyways, allow us to help against the Unversed."

Sega nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! It's the least that we could do for you."

Eraqus tried to change their minds. "Please, we can handle this problem. There's no need for you to put yourself in danger for us-…"

Sega then punched his open palm, which caused Eraqus to stop in mid-sentence. Sega then looked Eraqus in the eye and inquired, "Mr. Eraqus…if we were to prove ourselves in battle…against you, can we go help?"

Saishu raised an eyebrow at Sega, while Eraqus' look hardened. He lowered his head and said in a solemn voice, "Are you really intent on putting yourselves in danger? You may be struck down by the Unversed."

Then Sega simply shot back, "Heh, you think fear of death will hold us back if multiple worlds are threatened? You got another thing coming."

Eraqus seemed to think a bit before saying, "Very well…Let me see your skills in battle!" Eraqus summoned the Master Keeper Keyblade into his hand and got into a battle stance. Sega followed suit by getting into a boxing position. Sega decided to take the first move by running towards Eraqus at impressive speeds and did an uppercut. Eraqus gracefully leaned back before barraging Sega with a combo of swift strikes. Sega quickly swerved back and forth dodging the strikes. Suddenly, Eraqus released a blast of light from his keyblade that knocked Sega back. Sega landed on his feet several meters away before firing a fireball from his hand (Fire). Eraqus effortlessly swatted it away before firing Fira from his keyblade. Sega countered with another Fira. The attacks canceled each other out.

"I see you seem to have quite the skill in magic and close combat. But do you really think that will be enough?" inquired Eraqus as he hurled his keyblade, powered with light energy, at Sega. Sega remained calm as he began spinning on one leg at such fast speed, that it started to turn red and light on fire. I know it IS Diable Jambe, right? Then he swung that leg upwards, creating a fire arc that clashed with the thrown keyblade. After struggling a bit, the keyblade was flung towards the ceiling, but Eraqus ran at Sega casting bullets of light before jumping into the air and into a pose resembling a jump attack. The keyblade that was flung far away from the two was summoned back to the hand Eraqus and he struck down with it. Sega managed to do a narrow side step before hitting Eraqus with his burning foot, sending him hurtling across the floor before he recovered and began firing a barrage of Fira. Sega got grazed by a few, but he managed to dodge them. However, Eraqus then began firing spheres of light. Sega immediately jumped up to the ceiling of the room.

Sega attached himself to the ceiling and pushed off. He lifted one leg and shouted, "**Niwakaame (Rain Shower)**!" He unleashed a barrage of kicks with the burning foot as Eraqus sped up using **Haste** to dodge rapid-fire. Then he quickly knocked one of Sega's feet out of the way before jabbing the end of Master Keeper into Sega's stomach. Sega let out grunt as he was sent hurtling across the room before he recovered and jumped towards the ceiling, attaching himself to ceiling by unknown means before spinning again on his flaming leg but much faster than before. You can say he's spinning at speeds that are even generating a tornado of hot air that's traveling towards Eraqus, which actually happened. Eraqus then began swinging the Master Keeper with high speed and precision, firing energy blades that are splaying apart the tornado. He then aimed his Keyblade at Sega and fired a powerful fire element spell, Firaga.

Sega stopped spinning, and his leg now began radiating a bright yellow.

For those who are extensive in the knowledge of Sanji's Diable Jambe, you know that using the Diable Jambe for too long or too much can cause extreme injury to the body, not to mention that just maintaining Diable Jambe and using it is painful. If someone were to heat his or her leg beyond Diable Jambe and use it in combat, it should be worse, right? Well…I guess Sega's lucky to be like a god.

Sega simply waved his leg, and the Firaga dispersed. He then lifted his leg as he narrowed his eyes. Eraqus detected him about to do something and infused his keyblade with light ready to counter. Then Sega muttered a one word.

"**_Suisei_** (Comet)."

Eraqus widened his eyes at how fast Sega moved. If you didn't know, Diable Jambe can increase speed and strength due to the high temperature, so this one is moving MUCH, MUCH faster. Eraqus could only block as Sega's foot collided with his keyblade.

!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

A giant pillar of gold flame flared wildly at the collision point. Sega back flipped out of the explosion with his burning leg and got into a fighting pose. Eraqus emerged from the flame in his keyblade armor, which he equipped to help protect against the flame. Eraqus dispelled his armor to reveal himself to have quite the amount of burn marks over him, at least second degree. The two used this time to cast Cura on themselves. Eraqus then spoke up, "You…have proven to be more than enough to fight the Unversed…very well. I yield."

Sega cracked a smile and replied, "Thanks Mr. Eraqus! My brother and I will definitely be of help!"

Saishu nodded and motioned Sega to come and follow him. He gave one last bow to Eraqus before he left with Sega trailing behind. When the two left the room, Eraqus dispelled his keyblade and muttered to himself.

"These two may turn out to be a trump card against the darkness."

* * *

><p>Outside…<p>

Sega and Saishu walked to an area of greenery. Sega asked a question to his brother that he had been wondering.

"Big bro, how are we going to even get to the other worlds in this universe?" asked Sega. Saishu chuckled a bit before summoning Beyond the Truth and slashed the air, forcing open the Corridor of Darkness. Saishu beckoned Sega to follow him as he jumped in. Sega pondered over how Saishu knows so much and how he got the Keyblade before simply saving that for later and following Saishu through the corridor. The entrance promptly closed behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Olympus Coliseum<em>

In a Town Near Thebes…

The Corridor of Darkness opened up behind a pillar, Saishu and Sega leapt out of it. Saishu took a look around the area. He seemed to observe the Grecian-like world with interest.

"Hm, this world looks ancient and grand. This reminds me Rome and Greece…did I just break the fourth wall?" pondered Saishu.

Yes, you did, Saishu.

"Anyhow, we should probably go look for someone who knows this place," said Sega as he walked off into the Grecian-like town with Saishu following behind. However, after only taking a few steps, the Unversed appeared from portals of darkness. Floods, Scrappers, Bruisers, Red Hot Chilies, Yellow Mustards, and whatever the heck Unversed had begun surrounding them. Sega looked analytically at the Unversed, "So this was that dark force that Eraqus was talking about, the Unversed?" Saishu adopted a small smile as he summoned Beyond the Truth to his hand and pointed it at the Unversed in front of him.

"Hm, they look like they are going to attack us. Well…then bring it on!" Saishu beckoned before shouting, "Freezing Flame!" Saishu swung his sword in a wide arc, firing a wave of cold blue flame that froze all the Unversed it hit. Saishu then started slashing down the frozen Unversed effortlessly. He then turned to blast a group of Red Hot Chilies with Thundara.

Sega then smirked as at least six big Bruisers surrounded him and they look as mad as bull seeing red. Sega pretended to say in a distressed voice, "Please! Please don't gang up on me! I'm an innocent man! I've done nothing wrong…EXCEPT FOR THIS! **ROKU HANABI (Six Fireworks)**!" Sega launched the Bruisers into the air with an attack resembling Frit Assorti before jumping up after the midair Bruisers, going right between the six, and doing full 360-degree roundhouse, sending them into various Unversed in the area.

In a matter of only a few minutes, Sega & Saishu have defeated at least 150 Unversed. Then they took care of the last few remaining Unversed. Sega did a 720 on his head before leaping up onto his feet doing a thumbs-up. Saishu merely dispelled the Keyblade before taking a look around.

"Hmm…I guess we are lucky that there is no property damage," muttered Saishu before motioning Sega to follow him as he ran into the city. Sega got out of his pose and saw that his brother's already leaving.

"O-OI! Wait up bro!"

* * *

><p>At the Coliseum Gates…<p>

A young man with brown hair and a slightly muscular build wearing sandals and a white tunic was wandering near the Coliseum Gates. He seems to be looking for someone. That particular person in mind is-…

"PHIL! Where are you? PHIL!"

…You probably know who this guy is already. Whoa! Look Sega & Saishu are coming into the scene!

Saishu finally stopped running as he reached the gates to the coliseum. Sega arrived shortly after before complaining to Saishu.

"You tell me not to randomly run around because of new things," whined Sega while Saishu simply replied, "I said 'don't randomly run around because of new things', not run around if you know where you're going."

Saishu then noticed the young man that seems to be looking all over the place for something, or someone. Sega also noticed, so he ran over to the young man.

"Hello there!" Sega said with a friendly wave. The young man seemed to stop before turning around and seeing Sega. "Oh, um, hello," replied the young man nervously.

"You seem to be running around looking for something. Did you lose anything?"

"Yeah, you see, I'm looking for my trainer, Phil. I can't seem to find him anywhere."

Sega then put on a grin before putting a fist over his heart and saying, "Then I'd like to help you out! I wouldn't turn my back on a person in need!"

The young man then smiled and said, "Gee, thanks a bunch! The name's Hercules, but you can call me Herc. What's your name?"

"My name is Kinto. It's nice to meet you! OK, let's go look for this Phil guy!" replied Sega.

"Right!"

The two ran off back into the Town Near Thebes, since Herc couldn't find Phil anywhere around the Coliseum Gates. Saishu sighed and shook his head before looking back at the Coliseum. "Hm, I guess Kinto should be alright by himself. I should take a look at this coliseum in the meanwhile," Saishu thought to himself before walking through the gates.

* * *

><p>Back in the Town Near Thebes…<p>

Herc and Sega split up around town looking for Philip. Herc looked east, and Sega looked west. Let see how Sega is doing!

Sega was still befuddled at how Herc described his trainer, Phil. Phil was satyr and he was known to be the "trainer of heroes." But…HE WAS SO SHORT! Well, that would make him easier to be spot.

Sega then sat down next to a pillar and began thinking out loud. "If I was Phil, where would I go?"

"Argh, what makes you think you're me?" mumbled Phil from behind the pillar Sega was sitting at.

"I'm just saying…wait, who said that?" Sega finally realized. He looked behind the pillar to see a satyr there just standing there mumbling to himself. It seems that Phil doesn't know that Sega was there and still replied.

"Excuse me," said Sega. Phil jumped up in surprise before whirling around to see Sega, "Huh, whazzut? Who in Halicarnassus are you?"

"The name's Kinto, and I sorta been looking around for you. You see, a young man named Hercules has-…" Sega started to say before he was interrupted by Phil.

"Herc sent ya'? OK, gotta be going then. Likely he wants to get back to training," mumbled Phil before he ran off to find to Hercules. Sega muttered, "Well, I guess should go find Herc as well." He trailed after Phil.

Meanwhile, Herc was still looking around for Phil.

"Phil! Phil, where are you? Phil! *sigh* I guess he's not here. I guess I better check with Kinto," said Herc before he turned around and began heading back. Suddenly, the Unversed began to come out of nowhere and surrounded Herc. Boy, do they look agitated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in The Coliseum…<p>

Saishu enters the giant battle arena to observe he notices a young man wearing a gladiator-style helmet. He wore grey armor with iron pauldrons and a brown guard. He also had bright blue eyes and a longsword with a curved, gold hilt and blue handle. The young man seemed to be training. Saishu walked over to the arena's center while calling out a greeting.

"Hello!"

The young man stopped halfway through a sword swing. He turned to see Saishu walk over to him. He would have said something, but the first thing that came to his mind was,

"Tall."

Seven feet & four inches IS unusually tall for natural human standards. Sizes like that are usually intimidating. Saishu then asked the young man, "Are you training, young man?"

The young man nodded his head. "Yeah, you see I was training-…"

"To become a hero someday. You also plan on entering the tournament that is coming up soon. You also later plan to prove yourself good enough to be the trainee of a trainer of heroes, am I correct?"

"…Wow, you can read minds?" he asked stunned. Saishu just smiled and said, "It's all thanks to instinct and educated guesses. Anyways, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to test your combat skills. I saw your swordsmanship, and I'm impressed."

The young man eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Thanks! Does this mean you're a fighter?"

Saishu scratched his head and replied sheepishly, "You could say that, so how about we get started?"

He nodded in agreement. "Sure-Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Zack. It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Zack. I'm Heiwa. Now, let's get started."

A few minutes later, Saishu was standing across from Zack in the arena.

****Training Theme** ("U Can Do It" by DOMINO [Instrumental][Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme 15])**

"You ready?" asked Saishu as he summoned Beyond the Truth to his hand. Zack held his longsword out in front of him with both hands and got into a stance. "Bring it," replied Zack. Zack started off by quickly running towards Saishu and swinging his sword several times at Saishu, who blocked each with little effort. The Zack back flipped away from Saishu's casual swing before he lunged at Saishu with a jump attack, which Saishu brought up his keyblade to block the blow.

Zack then questioned, "Why are you holding back on me?"

"Oh, so you've noticed," stated Saishu as he attempted to hit Zack with a round house kick, which Zack dodged, "Well, we are not enemies, and this is not a spar of some sort, just a test of your ability and to see if you're ready. If you have any complaints, we can always stop."

Zack said, "Nah, let's continue. I'll make you fight harder!" Zack then slashed upward his sword, which was coated with some sort of dark energy, Sending a blast of dark energy (**Dark Brave**) at Saishu. Saishu leapt to the right only to see that Zack was already advancing towards him with his longsword and swinging it great force, which Saishu blocked with the keyblade. Zack continued to force Saishu back with strong and fast strikes, which Saishu carefully blocked each.

"Hm, you doing impressive so far, young Zack," complimented Saishu before doing a spin attack which Zack leapt over and struck Saishu with a jump attack, which was quickly blocked with the keyblade. Then the two back flipped a distance away from each other. Zack landed on his feet, but Saishu had thrown his keyblade at Zack, whom managed to block it. Saishu began casting several Fire, but Zack managed to dodge all the fireballs as he fired a wave of light energy at Saishu, whom managed to split it with a strong slash from his keyblade that he summoned back to his hand. Then they ran at each other and began exchanging various quick blows, each blow being blocked and countered. Zack was slowly beginning to tire, while Saishu showed no signs of exhaustion at all.

Zack then leapt off of Saishu's keyblade, charged his longsword with dark and light energy, put himself a good distance away, and raised his sword high.

"How do like this attack? **Twilight Brave**!" shouted out Zack as he swung his sword down, firing a big blast of fused light and dark magic at Saishu. Saishu only smiled at the immense move as it enveloped him.

BOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Theme End

Zack looked carefully before raising a fist in victory. "Yeah, I did it! How do like that Mr. Heiwa?"

There was no response. Zack was confused until the smoke cleared to reveal Saishu unscathed completely. Zack was of course shocked by this, as he was gaping slightly.

"Gee! You must be really strong, Mr. Heiwa!"

"You did pretty well, Zack," praised Saishu as he walked over to the said person. Zack scratched his head. "Yeah, but I've still got a long way to go. I've got to be stronger, so I can be hero!"

"Zack, there's more to being a hero than just strength," advised Saishu. Zack looked up in surprise, "There is? Come on, you got to tell me!"

Saishu just laughed as he began to walk away while waving, "You'll find out yourself eventually, so until then, keep up your goal of being a hero!"

And with that Saishu walked out of the Coliseum. Zack thought to himself a bit more before deciding that he should seek out him. If he learned from him, he could find out what Heiwa meant by 'there's more to being a hero than just strength.' He ran out of the arena to find the trainer of heroes.

* * *

><p>In the Town Near Thebes…<p>

Hercules was struggling as he fought the Unversed. He had surprising strength his arms and fists, but the sheer number of the Unversed was starting overwhelm him.

"INCOMING!"

Hercules quickly got out of the way as Sega slammed his foot down at where Hercules was once standing, unleashing a shockwave that tripped up all the Unversed surrounding him. Hercules looked surprised at seeing Sega.

"Kinto! How d'ya know that I was in trouble?"

"I didn't! I was lucky to decide to come back and check on you! Looks like you're in quite a tough spot," laughed Sega as he did a 360 degree kick that destroyed the Unversed around him, "and if you didn't know yet, I found Phil!"

"Really? That's great!" replied Herc as he punched away an Unversed that tried to attack him. Phil was off in the sidelines egging Herc on.

"Come on, Herc! Show me how far your training took ya' and beat up those monsters!" shouted Phil. Herc gave a nod of agreement before rushing in to take out more of the Unversed.

Sega was like a storm! He kicked away a bunch of the Jellyshades before knocking over a Bruiser and kicked it over his head into another Bruiser. Then he began to rapidly run around on his hands as a flock of Floods tried to jump him. He spreads his legs out and destroys them like a buzzsaw, only the blades are his feet. Then he hopped up and unleashed an axe kick that fired an arc of energy out in front of him, destroying the collection of Unversed in front of him.

Hercules was doing pretty well. His arm strength allowed him to punch away the Unversed with great force. A Bruiser tried to trample him, but he actually lifted it up and slammed it on its head. Then, with a little struggle, he threw it onto a bunch of Floods (If you're thinking that I'm making him stronger than he should be, then think more about this. The hero that Hercules becomes later will likely take out a Bruiser with a single punch…make that TWO Bruisers.). Then he punched away a Jellyshade that came up from behind him.

Those two were pretty much kickin' ass! But things are about to get tougher~…

Suddenly, all of the Unversed went back into the darkness. Herc looked relieved. "Finally, we beat them!"

However, Sega felt wary. "No, were not done yet," thought Sega, "The air still feels tense. I guess this is where the 'boss' comes in."

**Unversed Boss Theme-Version One**

Right on cue, a large portal of darkness appeared above the duo. A giant Unversed slowly came out of the portal. It was extremely muscular with crimson skin, the Unversed symbol on its forehead and red eyes of rage glaring down on the two. It was covered in hard, steel armor, one of its hands bearing a menacing, five-fingered, sharp claw, and the other carrying a large circular shield. This fearsome Unversed Boss makes his debut here in this chapter!

Meet the Titan Rage!

It let out a rumbling roar as it reared its claw and slashed it at the two. They quickly backed away from the swipe as they once again got ready to fight. Herc looked shocked at the size of the Unversed. "Whoa, that thing's huge! Got any plans, Kinto?" Herc said as he dodged another swipe directed at him. The giant Unversed ran around causing the earth to quake with each step. Kinto jumped at the Unversed and did a flying dragon kick at it, but the Titan blocked the blow with its shield. Kinto hurled himself over the shield and kicked its neck, which the titan took a step back in recoil before knocking Kinto to the ground with its claw. The Titan raised its foot, ready to squish Kinto beneath his foot, but Herc managed to pull Kinto away in time before it stomped the ground, making a crater from the impact.

"OK, we definitely need a plan," mumbled Sega as he looked carefully at the Titan Rage. Suddenly he noticed that there were specific parts of its body that stood out. The first was its feet, which were not covered in armor. The second were the claws, which seem less sturdy than the shield. The last was its head, which had absolutely no armor on it, and the Unversed symbol on the forehead was flashing as if it was begging for someone to hit it.

Sega slightly sweat dropped at the flashing symbol. Couldn't the Titan at least not easily point out its weak point? Well, the weak point seemed to be quite high and would require quite the effort to get up there, but the feet are still available. However, there was something about the claw that worried him. But that aside for now…

"OK, Herc, let's aim at its feet!" shouted Sega as he rushed ahead. Herc gave a nod before running towards the left foot. The giant attempted to swipe at Herc who managed to duck under the blow before giving a nice right hook on the Titan's toe. Titan growled in pain before attempting to squish Hercules with its foot. However, Hercules is Hercules. Where did you think the term…

CRRAAA-!... "Hraaaggghh!"

… 'Herculean' strength came from? That's an obvious answer! Hercules, with a lot of struggle, managed to push back the foot, making the Titan stumble backwards on its foot on the verge of falling. Sega rushed in, as in flying just off the ground with an outstretched leg, and smashed into the Titan's ankle. Having lost its last support of balance, the Titan fell down with a mighty boom. The duo leapt high up into the air above Titan's head and they repeatedly smashed the Unversed symbol, heel and fist. The two then quickly ran back to their original position as the Titan picked itself up from the ground and roared with rage. On cue, armor plating completely covers the feet…and the blades from its claw popped off and began floating, each supported by steel wires.

"Oh, great. Floating claws…just great," mumbled Sega, "And now the only weak spot left is the head, but how to get up there?" But this is no time to think slowly. Think fast!

Sega began consecutive back flipping as each blade of the claw tries to strike him. Herc attempted to distract the Titan from Sega as he began to observe the Titan. The claws embedded in the ground were trying to pull out…!

The forehead…claws…forehead…claws…aha! "I got a plan!" shouted Sega as he snapped his fingers and turned to Herc, "Herc, try to bait him into launching his claws again!"

"Got it!" replied Hercules as he picked up a rock and threw it at Titan's face. Noticing the nuisance, it retrieved its claws and shot them back out at Herc. He quickly dove out of the way as the claws embed themselves into the ground again.

"OK, Herc, let's climb the steel wires!" shouted Sega as he leapt onto a wire and rapidly ran on it towards Titan's upper body. Now seeing what Sega was trying to do, he began thinking of a way to quickly get over there using the claws. He pulled out one of the claw's blades and holds on tight to it as he was yanked towards the Titan with an outstretched fist. The momentum from the blade snapping back into place hurled Hercules right into Titan's face, and its eye got smashed. The Titan Rage howled in pain and anger, which was augmented when Sega ran up the shoulder, jumped up, and delivered a reverse round house that smashed the Titan's other eye. The Titan was now blind!

"Ah, yeah!" shouted Herc as he landed on the ground, "That was awesome!" Sega landed right next to Herc before asking, "Hey, Herc, you wanna deal the finishing blow?"

Herc then looked at Sega with surprise. He asked if he really meant it. Sega replied with a nod.

"OK, then! Thanks, Kinto!" exclaimed Herc as Sega extended his leg. Herc hopped onto it as he and Sega began glowing with a golden energy.

"**Eafo-su Rancha (Air force Launcher)**~…," Sega dramatically trailed as he pulled his leg back a little more while the gold energy that gathered on them went into Herc's right fist, which was pulled back.

"**OLYMPUS SHOT**!" they shouted simultaneously as Sega swung his leg with frightening force, sending Hercules flying at the Titan's head with his fist outstretched and on fire. The attack literally made a gaping hole through its head upon impact, and Herc landed with a large crash on the ground. The Titan let out one last, long, dreadful, dying roar before it fell to the ground with a tremor as it exploded into darkness particles that vanished into thin air.

Herc raised his fist into the air for victory. Sega just did a thumb's up. "Too easy!"

(Boss Theme End)

Phil ran over to the both of them. "That's fantastic, you two! Herc, looks like you took a step closer to being a hero…though it's still a long way to go."

Herc scratched the back of his head sheepishly at the comment. He then turned Sega. "Man, we were awesome, weren't we? But I got to say, I couldn't do this without your help, Kinto, so thanks."

Sega let out a chuckle. "No prob'! That's what friends are for, right?"

Herc nodded eagerly at Sega as well, and they shook hands. Suddenly Phil spoke up, "Oh yeah, I just remembered. Herc, did ya' sign up for the tournament?"

Hercules jumped in surprise. "Ah man! I forgot. And the tournament signups are almost full! Thanks for reminding me, Phil!" Herc quickly began to run towards the Coliseum, but before that he turned around and added, "See ya' later, Kinto!" With that said, Herc ran off to sign up for the upcoming tournament.

Saishu then came walking into the scene. Sega immediately noticed and called out.

"Yo, Big Bro! I'm over here!" shouted Sega as he waved to Saishu, whom ran over. He took a look at Phil and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the trainer of heroes. I've been looking for you. An acquaintance of mine would like to meet you. He should be coming right about…now," said Saishu as Zack entered the scene running towards Phil.

"Hey are you that guy who's the trainer of heroes?" asked Zack as he came to a stop in front of Phil. Phil looked a bit wary, "Why dya' think that?"

Zack then begged for Phil to train him to become a great hero. Phil kept trying to deny his status, but Zack was so persistent, that he took a retreat. Zack said a "Hi" and a "Bye" and he ran off after Phil. Saishu softly laughed to himself at the sight before turning to Sega. "It seems as if you had quite a trip, defeating all those Unversed and such."

"Yeah, it was awesome! Herc and I double teamed the boss and slayed it. Teamwork can never be beaten!" Sega answered with a wink and a thumbs up. Saishu just smiled before solemnly saying, "But it appears there were no signs of Eraqus's apprentices here. It looks like we will have to go to another world. Come Sega."

Saishu opened a Corridor of Darkness before leaping through it. Sega walked towards it before stopping. He turned around to say a few last words.

"See you later…Herc."

And Sega entered the Corridor.

* * *

><p>In the Corridor of Darkness…<p>

Sega and Saishu were flying though the corridor everything is moving smoothly…until a dark turbulence picked up in the passage.

"Dang it!" shouted Sega as he was slowly being separated from Saishu as they now head to two separate worlds.

"Sega, relax! This is not the end. We'll meet up sometime as we travel, but right now is the best time to split up. You should be able to handle things yourself, right?" asked Saishu as the two are separated even further. Sega had a worried look before he resigned with a sigh and replied, "OK then! Don't worry about me! Worry about yourself now, Big Bro!"

Saishu nodded in response as they were pushed in different directions to their destination.

{End Chapter}

* * *

><p><strong>Enzaku:<strong> And cut! I guess you're pretty disappointed in the progress, right? If you want to express how angry you feel, feel free to. Anyways what will happen in the next chapter? Well, I'll say that we will view Sega in Enchanted Domain. What happens will remain secret for now. Anyways, please R&R. I really want to see a few more reviews…despite the decent amount of hits I'm getting. See ya and once again…

Read & Review


	3. Enchanted Domain

**Enzaku: **Hello, I'm back with a new chapter in hand. It's time for Sega's screen time to himself.

**Sega: **Ah yeah! I'm totally going to kick Unversed ass! So what's gonna happen?

**Enzaku: **You're going to fight a big black dragon with Prince Philip and Aqua.

**Sega: **Sweet! But…who's Prince Philip and Aqua?

**Enzaku: **You'll see. Anyways, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The property belongs to Square Enix and Disney. If I did, I can wield a Keyblade. Now let's get started!

**Sega: **All right! *dashes away faster than the trained eye can see*

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Sega, Aqua, and Philip vs. Maleficent<span>

_Enchanted Domain_

Above Maleficent's Castle…

A Corridor of Darkness opened, which Sega stepped out from. Dark clouds were all around the area. Something was not right here.

"Hmm, something's wrong here. Why are there dark clouds around me? Why does it feel that there's less air pressure? And why do I have a feeling that I shouldn't look down?" pondered Sega. His eyes slowly move down to see a dark, ominous castle about…3000 meters below him.

…

…Wait.

"3000 METERS?" Sega thought in shock before suddenly taking on a neutral expression. He chuckled a bit before going into full-blown laughter. Then he just coughed a few times, smiled…then screamed, "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO MEEEEEEEEEE!"

And he fell…and fell…and fell…and fell…

Fell.

Fell.

Fell.

Fel-…

CRAAASSSSHHH!

…He fell through the roof.

* * *

><p>Inside Maleficent's Castle…<p>

"YAAAAHHHH-…"

BOOMPH!

Sega somehow got his head stuck in the stone. It took a little struggle before he managed to pull it out. He quickly took a look at his surroundings. Unbeknownst to him, this was the place where Ventus and Aqua encountered Maleficent, only that none of the three were present.

"Huh, looks like nobody's around. Though, I must admit…this place is definitely gloomier compared to the last world," muttered Sega. Then he decided to look around this place, so he turned tail towards the nearest door.

"Speaking of which, why do I act as if I'm in that form even if I'm human?" pondered Sega.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the <strong>Dungeon Cell<strong>…

"Who are you?" asked Prince Philip who was chained to the wall. A girl with short blue hair and blue eyes stood across from him. You would best know her as Aqua, an apprentice of Eraqus.

She walked over to him and introduced herself. "My name is Aqua. It looks like I was caught in a trap."

She then asked, "Why are you here?" Philip explained that he was locked here to prevent him from breaking Maleficent's evil spell over Aurora, one of the Princesses of Heart. He was supposed to meet her, his true love, at a cottage in the glen; but he was captured, and Aurora now lies in a deep slumber that only he could wake her up from.

"You must really love her," stated Aqua. The three good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, flew into the chamber.

"Is what you said true?" asked Flora. Philip nodded his head. "Yes. Maleficent told me."

Flora gasped, "Oh, Prince Philip! It's you!" The three fairies and Aqua went to undo the chains that tie up Philip.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Geez, where the heck am I going?" grumbled Sega as he strolled down the halls of Maleficent's Castle. So far, he hasn't met anyone yet…at least until he stepped into the next room. That's when he encountered a bunch of Maleficent's goons, carrying axed spears, maces, bow and arrows, you know it!

Every goon in the room turned to look at Sega. The said guy sweat dropped. "Uh…er…hi? I…come in peace?"

All of the goons readied their weapons. "Wait-wait-wait-wait! Hold on a minute! I'm just passing through here! I actually need to go to the bathroom and…"

All the goons were looking intently at Sega to finish. "…AW SCREW IT! THE NAME'S KINTO! I've come here to kick ass and chew bubblegum! AND GUESS WHAT…I'm all out of gum…SO IT'S ASS KICKING TIME, EVIL GOONS!"

Sega dashed right in front of them first grunt and kicked it like a soccer ball, sending him flying and flying until he could no longer be seen. All of the grunts were still trying to process what just happened only to be quickly defeated one by one as Sega moved as if he was teleporting, slamming all of the grunts into the wall, through the floor, or past the clouds. Within seconds, clean up was finished as all the goons vanished in green flames.

"Well that was easy," remarked Sega as he scratched his head. He then proceeded into the rooms following. There were a few grunts in the following rooms that were easily beaten by Kinto's speed and power.

"Sheesh, I'm surprised that there's not much that can put up a good fight…then again, I think my power should be partially blamed for this," muttered Sega as he marched into the next room. However the next room, however, was completely empty with no other entry ways. Befuddled, Sega walked into the room. "Great, now I'm at a dead end." Suddenly there was a loud clang. Sega turned around to see the doorway barred off with metal. On the other side of the bars, a bunch of goons were cackling and mocking Sega. Sega just blankly stared at them…before he sighed? Sega suddenly just turned to a wall and walked towards it. The goons slowly stopped their ridiculing as they were confused as to why Sega was walking towards a wall. Sega then suddenly began spinning on his foot until it turned blazing red. He slowly lifted his leg as he muttered the name he gave the technique.

"**Reberu Ichi: Akuma no Ashi (Level One: Devil Leg)**."

He then stationed his leg sideways while balancing on a leg. He slowly curled the leg back.

"**Funka (Eruption)!**"

The stone wall blew apart from the mighty force of the roundhouse kick that impacted it. It revealed the endless abyss outside. The goons' jaws comically dropped to the floor. Sega's flaming leg simmered back to normal; then Sega literally ran at so fast speeds that he basically ran along outer castle walls, his speed being the only thing keeping him from falling into the abyss below.

Back inside the castle somewhere else…

Aqua and Philip were rushing through Maleficent Castle, taking out various goons. After Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo, gave out a cry that alerted pretty much all of the Maleficent's goons of Philip and Aqua's escape, things were getting a little more challenging due to number goons that were coming.

The two were right now fighting at the gate to Maleficent's Castle. The goons were doing everything they can do to prevent them from opening the exit out of here. Aqua was practically decimating the goons.

"**Fira**!""**Blizzara**!""**Thundera**!"

Yep, you could hear her casting all those different spells. Aqua's a magic master after all.

"Shotlock activate!" shouted Aqua. If you could look through the fourth wall, a green cursor would appear and move around and lock on the enemy group.

"**Bubble Blaster**!"

Aqua fired a barrage of bubbles that rapidly pelted the enemies. Despite the fragile look of the bubbles, the attack is actually defeated enemy as they disappear in green flames one by one. After decimating the lot of them she rushed towards the lever of the gate, taking out any stragglers with her Keyblade, Rainfell.

Philip was right now busy fending off the goons and was doing well. But the lever was on a higher level. Aqua was right now running over to his location. "Here, Aqua," he called out as he held out his hand. Aqua grabbed it, and he threw her upwards onto the upper pathway. She began making her way towards the lever, taking out all the goons in her way. Aqua struck lever with her Keyblade.

The castle gate began to lift. However, an army of goons, as a last resort, now blocked the way through the gate. Aqua and Philip got ready to take them out, but suddenly…

"BANZAI!"

Sega had suddenly run over the eastern wall of the front courtyard and jumped in. He was spinning above the group of goons as he got ready to do another technique.

"**Ooniwakaame (Heavy Rain Shower)**!"

Sega began rapid barrage of kicks with both legs in a rotating motion that practically rained hard over all of the goons. After ten seconds of that nonstop kicking, all the goons were tenderized and disappearing in green flames. Sega landed on the ground gracefully and said a friendly greeting, "Yo, what's up? You guys seemed to be going somewhere."

Aqua walked forward. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Sega simply thumbed at himself and said, "The name's Kinto. And looking at you, you must be a Keyblade wielder. Are you one of the apprentices of Eraqus?"

"How do you know about the Keyblade? And you know Master Eraqus?" Aqua asked surprised.

"Well, you see, my big brother is also a Keyblade wielder. Not only that, Eraqus sent us to help you," said Sega. Aqua then asked, "The Master? Why? Is there something wrong?"

Sega simply shook his head and motioned Aqua closer noticing that Philip is present. Aqua moved closer and Sega whispered, "My brother and I wanted to help you guys with saving all the worlds from the Unversed. We proved ourselves to the Master that we would be of help, so he allowed us to go to the other worlds after you guys. I've recently been separated from my brother, but he told me to keep on with the quest without him. And here I am to help you out. Good enough explanation?"

Aqua smiled and said, "Good enough."

"So what are you and that man over there doing?"

"We're going to the castle where this man's true love, one of the Princesses of Heart, lies in eternal sleep. He's the only one who could break the spell on her."

Sega then stepped away and shouted, "Let's get going then! We've got to go save a damsel in distress!"

Philip only looked confused at what had just happened, but he assumed that this person has come to aid them. That was good enough. The trio ran through the gate and down the Forbidden Mountains towards Aurora's Castle.

"Oh, by the way, what're your names?" asked Sega.

"My name is Aqua," Aqua replied.

"I'm Philip," replied Philip.

* * *

><p>Down by the <strong>Waterside<strong>…

"What do you know…hello again, Unversed," grumbled Sega as Unversed began popping out of the ground. Aqua and Philip got ready to fight the Unversed. Sega already rushed ahead and destroyed the two Scrappers in the front. Aqua took the left while Philip took the right.

Aqua basically cleared through the Unversed like child's play. Her Keyblade, Rainfell, dished out some mighty combos that were also very graceful. She also put in a spell or two every now and then. No problems on her side.

Philip struck out with his sword and blocked a heavy blow from a Bruiser with his shield before shoving it back and striking it with his sword. Another one came his way, but he managed to fight both of them at the same time. He then tricked one of the Bruisers into striking its comrade, and he stabbed the stunned Unversed in the head, making it dissipate into darkness. He then took out the other one with a slash, held his sword in reversed position, and stabbed behind him, destroying a Scrapper that attempted a sneak attack from behind. All's well on his side.

Now, Sega…I DON'T have to explain his side.

The group began proceeding through the forest and was entering the forest clearing, where more Unversed were waiting. Aqua went first by unleashing a series of slashes with her Keyblade. Then she shouted, "**Magnet**!" The Floods surrounding her were pulled into the magnetic orb formed by her Keyblade. Then she turned her Keyblade and shouted, "**Fira**!" She fired a ball of flames that incinerated the Floods gathered by the magnetic ball. She then was jumped by Scrappers, but she casted **Sleep** and all of them immediately fell asleep. She then shouted, "**Thundara**!" She destroyed the Unversed around her with lightning. She then aimed behind her and fired a **Blizzara** at a Thornbite that tried to sneak up from behind and froze it before she sliced it in half with Rainfell.

Philip had to keep his guard up as he had to fight several Archravens. These Archravens seemed more violent as they constantly dived down at Philip, who was blocking with his shield. Whenever they were vulnerable, he struck them with his sword. He repeated the process a few more times before they disappeared. However, a Bruiser rushed at him with…its belly glowing? Philip blocked with his shield, but he was being pushed back by the Bruiser. He struggled to stand his ground as the Bruiser continued to push him. Suddenly, the Bruiser was knocked off balance by a kick from Sega, who soared from the right. The Bruiser then righted himself and faced Sega with an angry face. It raised its fist and tries to punch Sega with brute strength but…Sega caught it?

"I bet you all are thinking why I can catch this with my HAND if I fight by kicking with my feet. Well, little do people know, I have a pretty mean punch. Do you wanna see it?" said Sega as he cocked back his other hand. Imagine his punching pose similar to Bowser in "Bowser's Inside Story" using his punch attack, only with a smaller fist. What's that going to-?

KAAAAAPPPPPPPOOOOOWWWW!

O.O

…Sega had sent the Bruiser flying over the trees…that's way too overpowered Sega…way too overpowered…

"What? If the readers hate me for being so damn powerful, then let them! I'll take all their insults!" shouted Sega as he ducked from an Archraven attempting a swooping attack before taking it out with one kick.

…No, I'm a bit worried about how much power I placed in you…and the more powers that weren't revealed yet…and if there's an end to the powers I'm giving you…will you even receive even one loss…or any at all? -.-ll

* * *

><p><span>…Anyways, skipping a little time…<span>

Sega, Aqua, and Philip were running up the stone bridge leading to Aurora's Castle. Maleficient was standing on top of a…very high place with the clouds spiraling around a big hole in the sky. Maleficient looked very displeased as she held up her staff, its stone glowing green, as she chanted, "A forest of thorns shall be your tomb…wound 'round the castle in a bower of doom!"

Purple lightning fired from the green stone as it caused a forest of dark thorns and brambles to sprout up around the castle. Dark clouds began filling the sky as it gave the castle more ominous appearance.

"Geez, the castle looks a bit scary…although the theme is sort of overrated," commented Sega as they continued up the bridge. It wasn't long before they encountered large branch of thorns blocking their way. They skidded to a stop as Maleficent appeared before them in green flames.

"Maleficent! What did Master Xehanort tell you?" demanded Aqua. Maleficent replied, "Such a pity, child, that you don't have Terra's gift for obedience. Nor can you see how easy it was for him."

"Terra would never do anything to help you!" Aqua retorted angrily.

"Quite the contrary. He fully embraced the darkness within himself," Maleficent said.

"Stop lying!" Aqua angrily shouted as she drew her Keyblade. But Sega calmly put his hand on her shoulder. Aqua looked at him as he said, "Hey, just relax. Terra's your friend, right? If he's what you said he is, then of course he wouldn't embrace the darkness or help her."

Sega stepped forward and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get this battle started. Philip's true love lies in slumber in that tower. If you're not going to let us by, then we're taking you down!"

Maleficent chuckled before laughing. Then she settled and said, "Looks like someone here is eager to walk into his death." She then began spreading her arms out as a huge amount of magical power began gathering around Maleficent. "See for yourself—all the powers of hell!" she said, as a huge pillar of green magic and flame spouted around her. All three got ready to fight as the green pillar began taking shape. When the magic dissipated, there was big black dragon, Dragon Maleficent, standing there as it slammed its front paws down, causing the ground to shake. Suddenly Sega loosened his stance as he began laughing. Everyone looked at him confusedly, as his laughing died down as he said, "THIS is all the powers of hell? If that's it, then hell must be real weak in this world! Ha, ha, ha!"

Maleficent looked very angry as she let out a loud roar, signaling the start of the battle.

**Boss Theme – The Encounter**

Aqua and Philip immediately rushed forward at Maleficent. Aqua jumped into the air began unleashing several slashes at the head. Maleficent growled in pain before biting at Aqua, forcing her to backflip away. Philip ran up to Maleficent and slashed at her arm. Maleficent lifted her right claw and almost smashed Philip flat with it, but Sega managed to grab Philip and yank him away. A shockwave had been released from the claw strike, but Sega side-jumped over it and kicked Maleficent in the jaw.

Maleficent shook the pain off before snapping at Sega, who quickly shifted himself to dodge the jaws. He then pushed himself upward by jumping up off of Maleficent's snout. Aqua had taken this time to charge a triple-fire spell of **Fira**, **Blizzara**, and **Thundara**. She fired fireball, which was followed by a chunk of ice. The blasts struck the head as Maleficent took damage from them, along with a bolt of lightning that had hit her afterwards. Sega then struck her skull with an axe kick before pushing off of her and landing on the ground gracefully. Then he and Philip flanked the sides of Maleficent and repeatedly attacked those areas. Maleficent swung her head at them and snapped. They quickly backed away as Aqua, unnoticed by Maleficent, ran behind her and hacked away at her tail. Maleficent howled in pain before getting hit on the head by Aqua, who ran up from the tail to the head. She took a graceful leap and charged up and fired a mighty **Firaga** at Maleficent before landing on the ground. She turned to face Maleficent, prepared for what may come next.

Maleficent recoiled from the blow before recovering. Then she began to repeated slam the ground with her claws, the impacts letting out repeated shockwaves. Sega and Philip both backed away as Aqua used **Barrier** to block each shockwave before setting **Mine Square** in front of Maleficent as she lifted both of her claws to slam down and create a mighty shockwave. And when she threw down…BOOM! She got injured from the explosion.

"Way to go, Aqua!" cheered Sega, but Maleficent was still raring to go. She quickly breathed inward. Philip noticed this and shouted, "Aqua, Kinto, behind me quickly!" The two quickly went behind them as Philip puts up his shield, which provided protection against the green flames that Maleficent breathed out. The flames had begun to spread over the bridge.

"Philip, throw me up there!" Aqua said. Philip did as she complied. He grabbed her hand and gave her a boost upward. Sega bent down and leapt very high overhead. Aqua did a twirl in mid-air followed by a front flip before stunning Maleficent with a strike to the head, stopping the fire. Sega then began to rapidly rotate forward with an outstretched leg as he came down on the stunned Maleficent.

"**Kaiten Ono (Rotating Axe)**!"

Sega did a mighty axe kick powered by rotation that sent Maleficent's head down to the ground with her brain rattling from the blow. Philip rushed over and repeatedly slashed at Maleficent's head. Aqua locked onto Maleficent and fired a bunch of small star-like projectiles (**Meteor Shower**) at Maleficent. She managed to launch two more barrages as they all hit Maleficent.

Maleficent quickly picked herself up and roared, firing a bunch of flaming fireballs at the group. Aqua and Philip defended themselves; Sega ran up to Maleficent while dodging the numerous fireballs. Maleficent tried to stomp on Sega, but he did a handstand and swung his leg upwards, forming an energy arc that deflected the claw.

"OK, it's time for me to be funny yet amazing!" Sega randomly said as he stood up. He hung his head down…then he let out a "WHEEEEEEEEE!" and began running circles around Maleficent.

Maleficent tried to follow Sega's movements, but she saw nothing but a blur. Soon, Maleficent became really dizzy. Sega stopped moving and jumped on top of Maleficent's head and began to repeatedly jump on top of her head in a way similar to a certain plumber.

"Here we go!" Sega shouted gleefully as he jumped behind Maleficent and grabbed her tail. Maleficent let out a roar of surprise as she slowly turned and looked at Sega. Sega let out a big grin as he powered up.

Then Aqua struck her on the head with her Keyblade before backflipping away and activating the Command Style, **Spell Weaver**. She then struck Maleficent again with **Stun Edge** and managed to stun the large dragon for a bit. Sega then began to slowly…gradually…momentously swing Maleficent around. Sega only said,

"Time to go'a flying! So long'a Maleficent!"

Sega threw her into the air sending her soaring, but that was for naught as Maleficent recovered and began flying around the bridge. She then circled around and dived at them, which the trio barely managed to dodge.

"Oi, oi! That's no fair!" complained Sega. Philip said that he can help get them up there. Sega decided to do that while Aqua charged up for a spell. Just as Maleficent dived, Philip hoisted Sega into the air, and said guy landed on Maleficent's back. Sega was wondering want to do now that he was on top of Maleficent. Then an idea came to his head! He always wanted to try this joke technique that he and his brother thought up that could actually be used as an offensive technique. He balled up his fist, ran up to Maleficent's head, and slammed it down on her head.

"Jan!"

He slapped her.

"Ken!"

He finally poked both of Maleficent's eyes hard. Maleficent let out a pained roar as her flight slowed to a stop.

"Pon!"

Aqua then let loose a **Triple Blizzaga** that caused Maleficent's wings to be iced with three powerful shots of ice magic.

For the finisher, he activated **Akuma no Ashi** and jumped high into the hair.

"**Akuma no Ashi: Akai Inaduma (Red Lightning)**!"

Sega pulled off Sonic's "Stall-Then-Fall" Down Aerial while bathed in flames. The attack sent Maleficent down towards the bridge.

Aqua immediately jumped over Maleficent as Sega launched off her. Aqua immediately began firing various spells to charge up **Spell Weaver** to the max. Maleficent was slowly picking herself up as she was constantly hit by spells. Then Aqua landed on top of Maleficent and unleashed **Spell Weaver**. She first used light magic to hold Rainfell in mid-air, similar to telekinesis. She then began move her light magic-powered Keyblade back and forth, dealing powerful slashes to Maleficent's head. Then she ran up to the head, held her Keyblade towards the sky, and began spinning, light energy pouring out from her Keyblade and heavily damaging Maleficent. Aqua went on for a few more seconds before leaping off of Maleficent.

Maleficent was definitely angry right now, if here thrashing didn't give it away. She immediately took off into the air, faster than before. She was now breathing flames while flying around, firing at them and at random. Flames began to fall out of the sky as well.

"This is insane!" Sega cried out as he barrel rolled to avoid the flames that were falling. Philip was forced to stay stationary due to falling flames. However, Aqua was using **Barrier** to deflect the flames, and she tried to hit Maleficent with a spell. However, those spells were all negated by the falling flames. When the rain of flames had ended, Maleficent was already coming behind Aqua, ready to incinerate her with her fire breath. Sega noticing this ran very fast towards Aqua.

"Aqua, look out!"

Aqua quickly turned around to see Maleficent breathing out a great amount of green flames at her, but Sega made it to her just in time, **Akuma no Ashi **still activated, and began to perform fast and repeated 360 degree roundhouse kicks. They were practically repelling the green flames away.

"**Akuma no Ashi: Moe ru Yari (Blazing Spear)**!"

With great precision and concentration, Sega kicked straight extremely fast, releasing a concentrated spear of flame that quickly began piercing through the green flame. Maleficent barely moved her head to side, but the spear flame pierced her wing, and she began to howl in great pain. Sega quickly grabbed Aqua and pulled her away; Philip had rushed at the dragon with his sword raised. Maleficent breathed out a great amount of green flame that barred Sega and Aqua from Philip.

"No!" cried out Aqua as they could only watch Philip fight Maleficent. Maleficent's jaws were now lit with green flame as she snapped at Philip, who cautiously dodged them fought back with his sword. He retreated to behind a large branch. Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather flew into the scene to help Philip as they cast a spell on his sword and began to chant.

"All together…Now sword of truth, fly swift and sure…That evil die and good endure."

Philip looked at the magically enchanted sword and back at Maleficent. He reared the sword back and threw it at Maleficent. It stabbed Maleficent in the heart, as she let out roar of agony before disappearing in dark energy and green flames.

**End Theme**

The forest of thorns slowly began to recede, and the dark sky began to clear up again. The ominous appearance of the castle slowly began to fade away back into the castle's more normal version.

Philip looked at how the scenery changed before focusing his attention on the castle. Knowing that he had come here to awaken Aurora from her slumber, Philip quickly ran off towards the castle.

Somehow, miraculously, Maleficent was still alive, though she was severely weakened. She was attempting to get away to the other side of the bridge. Aqua, who noticed Maleficent retreating, turned to her and said, "It's the power of true love that defeated you."

Maleficent replied indignantly, "I will not be defeated by something as insignificant as love."

"You don't even know the first thing about it. You're too clouded by darkness to see that there's something greater," stated Aqua as she turned and looked at the castle. Sega was walking towards the two, nodding his head at Aqua's words.

"Try all you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light," stated Aqua

Maleficent seemed to be in deep thought before suddenly turning to them and saying, "Perhaps…But remember one thing—as long as there is light, there will be darkness."

She proudly continued, "And in time, many more will be drawn to it. Then they will all belong to me!" She then vanished within green flames. Where did she go? Who knows…but she'll definitely be coming back.

Aqua ran to the spot where Maleficent vanished, looking around to where she might have escaped to. However, it's clear that they won't be finding her anytime soon. She then had a look of sadness on her face as she spoke, "Terra…You better stay strong for me."

Sega walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder as he kindly assured her, "Don't worry. Your friend Terra should definitely be OK. I may have no idea what Terra is like, but have faith in him. He will remain strong."

Aqua nodded before summoning Rainfell and transforming it into a Keyblade Glider. She then equipped her Keyblade armor and hopped on her Glider. Aqua then looked at Sega, expecting him to at least have a vehicle to travel between worlds. However, Sega only stood there.

"Um…you do have a way to travel to other worlds, right?" asked Aqua. Sega stood there thinking…then realization dawned upon him.

"AH, MAN! WITHOUT MY BRO, I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CLUE ON HOW TO TRAVEL BETWEEN WORLDS!" Sega shouted with shock. Sure, he and his brother have been travelling between worlds using the Corridor of Darkness, but only his brother had any actual knowledge of it. He didn't know a thing. Aqua looked at him with a sweatdrop before offering, "Hey, you can ride with me through the Lanes Between. But do you have anything that can protect you from the darkness in them?"

Sega looked really happy. "Oh, my brother and I are immune to the darkness, so there's nothing to worry about! I really owe you one. We pretty much met only recently, yet you're helping me out. So thanks!"

Sega hopped onto the one of the sings of the bow-like part on Aqua's Glider. Strangely when he on top of that area, it was like he wasn't weighing anything at all. Aqua gave a nod as she opened the portal to the Lanes Between and sailed in.

**[End of Chapter]**

* * *

><p><strong>Enzaku: <strong>Well, what do you think of this chapter? I admit, this chapter is way shorter than the other chapters, but hey, you have another chapter to look forward, too…even, though it's shorter than this one. Now, R&R if you please.


	4. Radiant Garden: Part 1

**Enzaku: Yo! What's up everyone? Here's the next chapter. This chapter will go on to Radiant Garden. Can't wait to see how things will turn out!**

**Sega: And now, Bro and I will make an attempt at something funny.**

**Saishu: Yes...to be honest, I'm not very good in this category.**

**Sega: Aw, come on, Bro! You were the one who taught me about humor!**

**Saishu: ...But I just introduced you to it. You developed it even further...but that aside, let's give it a try.**

**Sega: You got it! Ahem...this going to be nice chapter, ain't it bro?**

**Saishu: Of course it will be! After all-**

**Sega: Poppycock.**

**Saishu: ...Excuse me?**

**Sega: Poppycock, means empty talk or writing!**

**Saishu: Wait, does that mean I'm saying empty words? Is Enzaku writing empty words?**

**Enzaku: Hey, that's mean! .**

**Saishu: Er, sorry, Enzaku-san. I was just-**

**Sega: Poppycock.**

**Saishu: Stop that!**

**Sega: OK.**

**Saishu: Anyway, now - -'s settled...what did you just do?**

**Sega: You told me to stop -, didn't you?**

**Saishu: ...I'll be doing the disclaimer. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The Adventures in Radiant Garden: Part 1<span>

In the Lanes Between…

Aqua and Sega were travelling through the space in the Lanes Between. Sega took a look at the surroundings and commented, "Wow, the Lanes Between look different from the Corridor…well in appearance at least. I guess that's not the case with color."

Suddenly, another Keyblade Glider came into view ahead. Aqua took a closer look before recognizing the glider and its rider.

"Terra? Where's he going?" said Aqua. She and Sega quickly went after him when accelerated ahead to the next world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Radiant Garden<strong>_

A portal opened up in the sky as a Keyblade Glider flew out of it and descended to the ground. It instantly disappeared in a flash of light and revealed Sega and Aqua in their normal attire. They decided to look around for Terra, since he has headed right in the direction of this world. As they walked, they observed their surroundings and how magnificent it looked. Upon walking into the square, they saw a finely dressed anthropomorphic duck walk into the square from the right with a cane. He looked elderly, but with demeanor similar to a nobleman. If you don't know who this guy is, his name is Scrooge McDuck.

Aqua rushed over to the gentleman…er duck. Sega quickly followed behind.

"Excuse me," called out Aqua. Scrooge stopped in his tracks to look at the young woman. She walked up to him and apologized, "I'm terribly sorry to bother you, sir."

"Ach, what a well-mannered lass ye are," commented Scrooge with a Scottish tone, "I'd be pleased as punch to help ye, if I can."

Aqua knelt down and inquired, "I'm looking for a boy who's not from around here. Have you seen him?"

Scrooge seemed to ponder that before replying, "Hmm, I think I know just who you're talking about. He scampered off toward yon castle in a right hurry."

Sega looked off towards the direction of the castle and commented, "Whoa, that's once grand-looking castle."

Aqua nodded before turning to Scrooge and saying, "Thank you so much." Scrooge gave her a smile before walking off again.

"So that's were Terra went off to," muttered Sega. Aqua looked up towards the castle.

"Terra…I hope you're still there."

* * *

><p>In the castle courtyards…<p>

"AND THAT'S how you score a goal," said Sega as he kicked the near-exploding Tank Toppler, previously hit with a barrage of kicks, into a small group of Blue Sea Salts. The explosion took out the whole group with the bloated Unversed. Aqua struck several Mandrakes using **Triple Firaga** before using **Aerial Slam** on a Red Hot Chili, knocking it upwards with her Keyblade before teleporting above it and slamming it to the ground. She quickly slashed it in two before instantly slicing Blue Sea Salt attempting to sneak behind her in half.

They ran up a flight of stairs onto a higher level in the courtyard. There were more Unversed up there, as upon reaching the stop, they had to jump over 'razor leaves' thrown at them by some Mandrakes. Aqua attacked the Mandrakes by throwing her Keyblade like a boomerang (**Strike Raid**) before firing multiple **Thundaras**, striking down Unversed in a flash. Sega conjured up an **Aero** that blew away several Scrappers around him, and he kicked a Tank Toppler skyward before launching off the ground kicking it up like Rock Lee did in preparation for the **Omote Renge** (Front Lotus). He kept kicking it upward until it was destroyed; then he fell while firing blasts of **Aerora** at several Archravens that were flying around the courtyard. Sega then stomped a Blue Sea Salt flat against the ground.

Aqua was then attacked from all sides by Scrappers and Blue Sea Salts, whom had their claws ready and firing ice shards respectively. Aqua then cast **Stopra**, effectively freezing all of the Unversed in time. She then used this time to charge up an Ultimate Magic Command called **Transcendence**. When she unleashed it, all of enemies were lifted up in a zero-gravity field and magnetically spiraled around before the ice shards, Blue Sea Salts, and Scrappers were all thrown away from Aqua and destroyed.

After finishing the Unversed on this level, the advanced to the next higher level of the courtyards, where more Unversed are rampaging. However, the number was lower compared to the lower levels. Aqua quickly fired several **Thundaga Shots** at several Unversed before activated the **Thunderbolt** Command Style. Sega quickly took out more of the smaller Floods while Aqua kept firing **Thunder** and **Thundara** at more of the tougher Unversed. A Tank Toppler bloated itself up then exhaled, firing itself at Aqua, but Sega quickly got in its way and used **Aerial Slam** on it. Soon, the Command Gauge (not noticeable to anyone but me and you viewers) was filled to the brim. Sega quickly got out of the way as Aqua finished off the Unversed, via summoning a large ball light above her before thrusting Rainfell into it, causing multiple lightning bolts to come out and rain down on all enemies.

"That was awesome, Aqua!" complimented Sega. Aqua nodded before replying, "Thanks. Let's hurry before Terra might leave again."

They ran up the large staircase leading out of the courtyards and to the area in front of the castle gates.

**At the Front Gates…**

Sega and Aqua walked up the steps leading to the large gates of the Radiant Garden's castle.

"Aqua, do you see Terra anywhere?" asked Sega as they continued up the steps. Aqua shook her head disappointedly. Suddenly, they heard a young girl's scream, which made them alert immediately. They saw a dark-red-haired, young girl holding some flowers being chased by a Flood.

"Ah, man! Trouble!" exclaimed Sega.

"No! Run!" Aqua cried out to the young girl, but the Unversed had chased her to a dead-end. The young girl looked desperate and fearful as the Flood closed in on her. She ducked and turned away as the Unversed jumped at her. However, for some unknown reason—I don't know either—the Flood completely missed the girl as it swooped upward in mid-jump. The little girl quickly ran over to Aqua and stood close to her in fear of the Unversed. She grasped onto Aqua's Keyblade.

"_I can feel the light_," Aqua thought to herself upon close contact with the girl. She readied her Keyblade as she stood defending the girl. Sega ran over to the other side of the young girl as he got into a fighting stance. By now, a crowd of Floods was gathered in front of the trio.

"There's no way I can fight like this," said Aqua.

"Yeah, me neither. We can't afford to let this little girl get hurt," agreed Sega.

A Flood quickly jumped up, ready to assault them, but unfortunately…

"Hyah!"

A 2'3'' anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, round ears, and long, thin tail wearing black, white, and grey jacket and pants leapt out of nowhere with the Keyblade, Star Seeker, and destroyed that Flood with one blow. He landed in front of the three before turning his head to them.

"Hurry! Ya gotta get that girl to someplace that's safe," said the mouse as he focused his attention back on the Floods. Aqua was confused with the current situation.

"Who are you? Why do you have a Keyblade?" questioned Aqua.

"I'll tell ya later. Right now, we gotta stop these things!" the mouse replied urgently. Aqua said nothing else as she picked up the young girl and ran away from the area. Sega jumped into action right next to the mouse. The two stood back-to-back as the Floods circled them. Aqua soon joined the two as they all had each other's backs.

The anthropomorphic mouse turned to Aqua and asked, "Everything all right?" Aqua gave a nod as the two re-focused on the Unversed.

"Let's get 'em!" said the mouse.

"Right!" replied Aqua.

"Now you're talking my language!" shouted Sega all three of them shot off in different directions at the Floods. Aqua swung her Keyblade in smooth and precise motions, taking out Flood by Flood with each swipe. The mouse—let's call him Mr. Mouse for right now—displayed his great expertise with the Keyblade and his agility as he quickly decimated the number of Unversed on his side. Sega, with the use of acrobatics, strength, and unrivalled speed, easily took out most of the Floods on his end.

However, other varieties of Unversed besides the Floods soon joined the fight. Aqua, Mr. Mouse, and Sega started to pick up their games.

Aqua activated **Barrier** to block several razor leaves fired by several Mandrakes. Then she quickly dashed forward and burned each of them with **Firaga**. She then quickly ran around with her Keyblade and sliced up the rest of the Floods. Mr. Mouse blitzed the Unversed and repeatedly attacked the rest of the Mandrakes until they were destroyed. He backflipped out of the way in time to dodge an Archraven's assault. He then took a great leap skywards and knocked that Archraven down to the ground and destroyed it. He repeated this process with several others. Sega had an easy time knocking around a Tank Toppler, back and forth, up and down. Then he curled his leg back.

"**Kanketsusen (Geyser)**!"

Sega performed **Akuma no Ashi: Funka** without the burning leg, but it was still pretty powerful as it had sent the Toppler flying. Sega had a smirk on his face, but it suddenly turned into surprise as he saw a Chrono Twister being protected by three Floods. The sand in the Chrono Twister had almost completely gone from one side to the other. Sega quickly freaked out as he felt the Chrono Twister about to use **Stopga**. In a hurry, Sega flashed over there and flipped it over with a flying dragon kick. The sheer speed he was moving at destroyed the Floods. Then he finished the Unversed off with a barrage of kicks.

Sega, noticing that no more Unversed would be coming, walked over to Aqua. She and Mr. Mouse had finished up as well, and the little girl came back up here. She was right now standing next to Mr. Mouse as Aqua walked over to the anthropomorphic rodent.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Sega as he walked over.

"We're all fine," Aqua said as Mr. Mouse nodded in agreement. She turned to Mr. Mouse and knelt down.

"Thank you. My name is Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus," Aqua self-introduced.

"And I'm Mickey. I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training," replied Mickey.

"Nice to meet you Mickey! The name's Kinto. I…don't really have master since I'm not a Keyblade weilder, but I was taught how to fight by my older brother Heiwa," Sega added in.

Aqua gave a nod before adding a thought in about the young girl. "I sense light within this girl. You think that's why they attacked her?"

"Yep, I think ya might be absolutely right," said Mickey, "If ya ask me, she must be somebody pretty extraordinary."

"Yep, and I must say, she looks adorable," Sega complimented with a grin and patted the little girl on the head. Said girl giggled happily.

"Yes. I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect," replied Aqua.

"Let's join forces!" exclaimed Mickey as he held out his hand to shake. However, something in his pocket suddenly started glowing brightly.

"Oh no, not now!" cried out Mickey as the light suddenly began to grow much brighter, making the little girl let out a cry of surprise.

"Mickey, what in the world's happening to you?" asked Sega with awe, "What's wrong?"

"I'll be okay!" Mickey said as he then zoomed off in the form of uncontrollable sparkling ball of light that zoomed ever more skyward, "See ya real soon!"

The little girl, Aqua, and Sega could only stare in awe at the ball of light that slowly disappeared into the sky. Sega then spoke up, "OK, then. See ya soon, Mickey!"

The little girl then held out the flowers she was holding to Aqua. "Here!" she said with a smile on her face.

Aqua looked at her and asked, "Are these for me?"

The young lass gave a happy nod and said, "I picked you some flowers. Thank you for saving me."

Aqua then took the flowers from her little hands and commented, "Oh, they're lovely. You're so sweet."

Sega smiled at touching scene in front of them. Then he decided to ask the girl, "What's your name?"

"My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you!" she cutely answered.

"It's a pleasure! The name is Kinto," Sega chirped.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Aqua," Aqua kindly replied to Kairi, "Kairi, about that light—"

"Kairi!" called out another voice. Kairi turned around to see her grandmother walking towards them.

"Oh! Grandma!" exclaimed Kairi, and she was about to go over to her.

"Wait, Kairi, just a minute…," Aqua said. She reached out and touched the necklace Kairi was wearing. Sega was a little curious at what's going on. "Oi, Aqua, what'cha doing there?"

There was soft glow at the coming from the necklace that Aqua touched before it disappeared. "I just cast a magic spell on you," explained Aqua, "One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe."

Sega smiled at that explanation. "_You really care a lot for others, do you Aqua? Heh, that's good…hmm…Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. They likely share a bond so strong, that it is not like any other. Hmm, I wonder if a new generation will pop up many years later, and it will be just like them…wait, why am I thinking this?_" thought Sega before ending his thoughts and refocusing on the current situation.

Kairi had a happy look on her face as she replied, "Thanks!" Then she ran off towards her grandmother. Sega walked over to Aqua.

"Speaking of which, what did you mean about Kairi, the light, and someone we're supposed to protect?" questioned Sega. Aqua stated, "I think she's one of the Princesses of Heart."

"Ah, I see," Sega realized. He did happen to feel only pure light from within Kairi. There was absolutely no darkness at all. That was definitely peculiar, but he guessed that this was what all Princesses of Heart possess.

"There you are. It's time to go," said Kairi's grandmother.

"'Kay," Kairi replied before turning to Aqua and Sega and waving, "Bye!"

Both Sega and Aqua waved back; Kairi and her grandmother began to walk away.

"Hey, Grandma?" asked Kairi.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Could you tell me that story?"

Kairi's grandmother let out a chuckle. "Again, dear?"

"Please?" pleaded Kairi.

"Very well, then," the grandma said with a laugh. Kairi gave a happy laugh in response.

(Story time, people! Grandma's narrating. Anything in [] are character thoughts.)

["_Hm? A story? I should listen_," thought Sega]

Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light.

["_This story is starting out happy_," Sega mused to himself.]

Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared.

["_Hmm…why am I thinking of big dark clouds covering the sun?_" thought Sega curiously, "_Ah, forget that. The story's taking a major twist in the plot. And it's definitely not a good one._"]

But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return.

["True light sleeps deep within darkness…that is…true in a way," muttered Sega.]

So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away.

(End the narration)

Sega and Aqua looked on as the child and her grandmother disappear down the stairs. "Kairi…," Aqua said to herself, "Something tells me we didn't run into her by accident."

Sega agreed, "Yeah. I'm not one who really believes in fate in such, but I guess meeting her must be more than just a coincidence." The two then began to walk back down the stairs to the courtyards in search of Terra when they suddenly saw an awfully large, helicopter-like Unversed flying through the air in the distance.

"Unversed! It never ends," Aqua stated frustratedly.

"C'mon, we gotta follow it!" shouted Sega as he ran on after it. Aqua quickly followed him.

**In the courtyards**…

Sega and Aqua rushed down back into the castle courtyards and looked around for where that large Unversed went. Aqua noticed a busted door on the right corner on opposite side of the courtyard.

"Over there!" she said to Sega as she rushed on ahead. Sega ran to catch up. They leapt down to the lowest level and ran to the staircase leading up to the door. They entered through the huge opening formed by the destroyed doors, intent on following that Unversed.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Aqueducts<strong>…

"Aqua, look over there," said Sega as he pointed toward a tall young man standing in the center of the **Aqueducts**. Aqua looked over and upon realizing who he is, immediately rushed over to that man. Sega quickly followed behind. However, he also noticed a younger and shorter boy with blond hair running over to the young man.

Aqua was about to speak up to Terra until they noticed Ventus running towards them.

"Ven!" Aqua and Terra spoke up surprised.

"Terra! Aqua!" Ven replied back happy to see them.

"Hey!" Sega called out as he joined the trio. Then they all turned their attention on the trio of large Unversed that were floating above them. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua summoned their Keyblades while Sega got into a fighting stance. The Unversed then began to change form and assemble themselves into one large Unversed. The helicopter-like Unversed shifted into a pair of armored arms and hands; another large one shifted into a pair of armored legs and feet; the last Unversed that had a head magnetically pulled the other Unversed together to form a giant floating suit of armor. The head then became black and sleeker with a horn on top of it.

The extremely large Unversed, whom we will now call the Trinity Armor, floated down to their level and was ready to attack.

Sega than shouted to all three.

"If no one else is gonna say something, then let me do the honors…ahem…LET'S KICK THIS UNVERSED'S ARSE INTO NEXT WEEK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in another location<strong>…

A portal of darkness opened up and Saishu stepped out of it. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a joyful and lively town. The place seems cheery and fun; it looks like there's a big festival going on.

"This seems to be quite the joyous place. I should look around and ask for someone about what's going on. It appears that a great festival is taking place," said Saishu as he walked around, "Hm, I wonder what this world is called?"

_Disney Town_

"I wish my little brother is here. He would probably love this place."

{End Chapter}

* * *

><p><strong>Enzaku<strong>: That was incredibly short, wasn't it? Well, in the next chapter, I will continue on with Sega's adventures in Radiant Garden. Maybe, I'll insert what Saishu is doing in Disney Town after I'm finished with Sega. Anyways, Merry Christmas, everyone! Please, R&R!


	5. Radiant Garden: Part 2

T12UR: Hey, guys. I'm sort of going back to using my shortened name for my account. I really am starting to get tired of the "Enzaku" title. Heck, what does Enzaku mean anyways? OK, well, I'm here with a new chapter!

Sega: All right! Come on, you got to start it now! I wanna see how my fight with that giant armor thingy turns out!

T12UR: It's Trinity Armor…Anyways, we'll finish up the Radiant Garden adventures and go on with some of how Saishu is doing in the end. OK, I do not own Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep or anything owned by its creators, Square Enix and Disney. To be honest, I don't even have the game.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The Adventures in Radiant Garden: Part 2<span>

_Radiant Garden_

At the **Aqueducts**…

**Unversed Boss Theme-Version 2**

"Graaagh!" Sega gave off a battle cry as he quickly sped towards the Trinity Armor before anyone could comprehend and leapt through the air rotating at extremely high speeds before bringing the drop kick on the left arm and knocked it to the ground. The second fastest, Ventus, propelled himself via dash and quickly began attacking the arm with very fast strikes and ended the combo with **Quick Blitz**. Not wanting to give its enemies more chances to damage itself, Trinity Armor quickly charged at Terra and Aqua, whom both dodged the charge.

Aqua then began to run around it while peppering it with **Firaga** spells. She would also alternate to **Blizzaga** as well. Terra ran up to it and dealt earth shattering blows on its legs before dealing an overhead strike. Then all three, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra, activated the respective Command Styles, **Fever Pitch**, **Spellweaver**, and **Critical Impact**. Sega also leveled up to **Akuma no Ashi**.

Trinity Armor was no longer willing to play games now. It was ready to destroy them! First, Trinity Armor shot a crowd of fireballs into the air that began raining down on the four. However, they were easily dodging them. The Trinity Armor then separated into the legs, torso, and arms. All three components whirled around the arena in an attempt to hit the Keyblade wielders and Sega, but they managed to avoid begin hit. Its torso opened up, and Trinity Armor began to rotate at the center of the platform, firing a giant laser. Aqua managed to jump above the laser but had to dodge the punches from the fists. Aqua dodged and assaulted the fists with a hit-and-run strategy, but she got grazed by the laser a few times. Ventus managed to dodge the laser with his quick reflexes and continued his rapid assault on the body.

Terra was unfortunately powerful but slow compared to the other three. He attempted several rush attacks on the torso, but he got hit by the laser he was knocked back. The Trinity Armor took this chance to use its legs, and they moved above Terra, ready to come down on him. Terra quickly put his Keyblade in front of him in defense as the legs came down, but it was not needed as Sega rushed in out of nowhere and kicked both legs away from Terra.

"Thank you," said Terra.

"Thank me after this is over. Right now, let's get 'em!" Sega replied. Terra gave a nod as they went to destroy the legs. The legs continually bounced around, creating shockwaves, but the two evaded all of them. Terra and Sega continually attacked the legs until Terra's Command Gauge was full. Terra then unleashed his finisher. Sega ran out of the away to avoid the following strike. Terra leapt up into the air and shouted,

"**Critical Impact**!"

He brought Earthshaker down on the legs and destroyed them with a literally earthshaking blow as a shockwave rippled across the place of impact.

"Wow, that's one strong attack," commented Sega.

Around the same time they were destroying the legs, the torso and arms of Trinity Armor recombined. It flew above the arena and fired a large laser. Aqua and Ventus quickly evaded the attack. The large Unversed then detached its arms again; that part transformed back into helicopter form and began spinning around while firing smaller lasers. Aqua quickly backed away and fired **Triple Firaga** and **Thundaga Shot** at the β Armor; then she leapt over it and used **Firaga Burst**, forming a huge fire ball and firing a spray of smaller fire balls out of it, all connecting with that part. She then came down on it with the finisher of **Spell Weaver**, the waves of magical energy destroying it.

Ventus aimed Wayward Wind at the aerial α Armor, and a green cursor for Shotlocks appeared. He then launched **Flame Salvo**, a volley of fire balls, at the component. They all struck α Armor and sent it to lower ground. It then spun around shooting fireballs in all directions. Terra and Sega, strangely, unconsciously dodged them while assaulting the legs. Aqua defended herself with **Barrier**. Ven then ran up to the Unversed and continuously struck it, his movements being faster and stronger. With a spinning thrust attack finishing his combo, his Command Gauge was full. He then rushed forward and did five powerful slashes that carved energy slash marks onto the ground, which then unleashed light energy and sent remaining part of the Trinity Armor hurtling.

Sega, Terra, and Aqua joined up with Ventus as the four continued to pummel the α Armor with slashes and kicks. In a last ditch effort, the last part of the Trinity Armor flew to the center of the arena and fired its giant laser at them. Ven, Terra, and Sega got behind Aqua, who activated **Barrier** to briefly hold off the attack.

"I'll go ahead and shut that guy up!" Sega replied to the three as he leapt high up over the arena and landed behind the Unversed. He then brought up his burning foot and shouted,

"**Akuma no Ashi: Furasshu Kasai no Danmaku (Flash Fire Barrage)**!"

He began to move around the α Armor so fast, that it looked like he was teleporting. He kept kicking around the Unversed, who had stopped its laser upon being kicked so harshly, like a ragdoll before knocking it to the ground. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus all ran at it from different directions as Sega flashed into view right in front of the Unversed before pulling back his burning leg.

"_Hmm…saying all these attack names in Japanese is really troublesome…heck, I'm just going to speak in English_," though Sega. (A/N: I'm pronouncing all of his attack names in English for the rest of the fanfic from this point.)

"**Eruption**!"

He kicked the α Armor straight up into the air.

"Now guys!" he shouted to Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.

"Got it. Terra!" Aqua called to Terra.

"Ven! Now!" Terra to Ven.

"C'mon!" shouted Ventus as all three leapt into the air.

Aqua brought down Rainfell and slashed it right down the middle. Terra and Ven then finished it off by crossing their slashes diagonally through Trinity Armor. All of the three landed on the side of the arena opposite from which they jumped from before turning towards the Trinity Armor, which broke apart, fell to the dark ground and disappeared in dark energy. Sega gave a thumbs-up.

"Too easy!"

(End Theme)

"Got 'im," Terra said with a look of victory on his face.

"We make a good team," Aqua stated with a smile.

"Sure do," Ven agreed.

"Who could doubt that?" Sega added in with a wide grin on his face. Terra and Ven looked at Sega before asking Aqua simultaneously, "Aqua, who's he?"

"His name is Sega," introduced Aqua, "He was sent by Master Eraqus with his brother to help."

Sega flashed a smile (teeth glinting). "So you're Terra and Ventus. Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too!" Ven replied happily. Terra nodded his head in agreement. After the introductions were settled, Ven then realized, "Oh yeah! I got you these tickets."

Ventus held out three tickets with the words "Disney Town Passport" on them.

"For what?" Terra asked curiously.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town," explained Ven as he gave one of them to Terra, "He said to-*looks at one of the passes*…He said to take two grown-ups."

He handed the second one to Aqua. He tucked the last one in his pocket before turning to Sega, "Sorry, but I only had three."

Sega simply said, "Ah, it's OK. I don't mind. (In mind: _Disney Town sounds like a fun place…*sigh*…ah, well._)"

"You mean us?" inquired Aqua. Aqua and Terra then began to lightly laugh before they put away their passes. Aqua then took on a serious tone as she said to Ven, "Listen to me, Ven…We need to get you home—"

"It's OK, Aqua. Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again," Ventus confidently replied. However, upon the mentioning on the masked boy, Terra had very surprised before he grabbed Ven's shoulder and asked, "You saw the boy in the mask?"

Ventus looked startled at Terra's actions before getting out, "Y-yes?"

Terra then looked away before muttering, "Vanitas…"

"_Vanitas? Who's that?_" Sega thought. Aqua looked at Terra with worry. Terra then stepped back from Ventus and said, "Ven. You let Aqua take you home."

"No way," argued Ven, "I wanna go with you guys."

"Yeah, I don't really see why Ventus needs to go back. He's more than good enough to help," Sega pointed out. Terra shook his head and replied, "You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. Too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra?" Aqua asked suspiciously, "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

"What do you mean, Aqua?" Sega asked. However, his question was ignored.

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness," replied Terra. Sega was confused by what Terra meant by 'different route'. Aqua replied with doubt in her voice, "I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you, and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

Ventus then argued angrily, "Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never—"

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Terra asked bluntly. Ven and Aqua looked at Terra.

"Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"

"He was only—…," Aqua started but simply looked away, not confident to be looking at Terra directly after telling him of Eraqus's orders.

"Aqua…" Ventus looked down with great disappointment and sadness.

"I get it," Terra muttered as he turned around and began walking away. Ven noticed this.

"Terra!" Ven started as he was about to run over to Terra.

"Just stay put!" Terra shouted angrily without turning back. Ven stopped in his tracks, stupefied at Terra's tone of voice.

"I'm on my own now, all right?" Terra said irritated before he began to walk out of the **Aqueducts**.

"Terra, please! Listen!" Aqua called out to him stressfully, "The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried."

But Terra paid no heed as he walked away.

*crack*

Sega felt conflicted within him as he just stood there and watched. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead. "_What in the world is going on? They're friends, right? Why are they acting this way?_" were the thoughts running through his head.

"You're awful, Aqua," Ven stated sadly.

*crack*

Aqua gripped hard onto the blue Wayfinder she held in her hands. She turned to Ventus and admitted, "So now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra, and you know that, too."

Ven looked at Aqua and questioned, "Were you also 'ordered' to take me home?"

Aqua only turned away sadly.

"Aqua…Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head," Ven blatantly stated, "I'm gonna go find Terra."

*CRACK*

Ven ran after Terra in the direction he went.

"…_This is the bond between these three that have been firm for so long…and I'm seeing it nearly break right in front of me_," Sega though sadly as he pictured the chain holding them together that represented their bond…become cracked horrendously, "_I wonder how Aqua is taking this_…_Who am I kidding_."

Aqua stood there with a heavy heart as she stared off in the direction the other two left in.

"Terra…Ven…," she spoke to herself. Sega walked over to Aqua and decided to speak up.

"Aqua…you're worried about Terra and Ventus, aren't ya? I'll just tell you this," Sega said in a solemn tone as he stopped next to her, "The bond between you and your friends may be breaking apart, but the broken, no matter how severe, can always be restored. You haven't lost your friends yet, so don't let this dishearten you…but I think you would know that, do you Aqua?"

Aqua looked at Sega, who now had a bright, cheerful smile on his face. She couldn't help but crack a small smile at this. Sega then looked off in the direction that Terra and Ven went and said, "I feel darkness over in that area. I think it's the Unversed. Let's go!"

Sega ran off with Aqua following him.

* * *

><p>A while later (I don't want to focus on beating Unversed right now)…<p>

Aqua and Sega were walking back to the Town Square from the Fountain Court (the area after the Aqueduct. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look it up somewhere.). They happened to walk by a quaint little house with a peculiar old man standing in front of it. As they passed, the old man sighed and said, "Just as I said it would happen, here's the third one! Though I wasn't expecting another."

Aqua, who happened to overhear the old man's words, stopped and looked at the said person. Sega, noticing Aqua looking at the old man, turned his attention to the person as well.

"That book is almost mere trouble than it's worth…," grumbled the old man. Aqua was about to say something before she was interrupted. "Say no more. The book you need to awaken the powers within you is just inside. Read to your heart's content, my dear," explained the man before walking into the house.

"…Is it just me, or did that guy look like a wizard?" mumbled Sega.

"I'm the third? Terra and Ventus were here?" Aqua pondered aloud before walking to the house and entering the door. Sega followed her, still thinking about the old man's appearance.

Inside Merlin's house…

Aqua walked over to a book that was in the corner of the room. She opened it up and began to read; a surge of power went through her as she continued. Sega took a look at the house interior and commented, "…Quaint house."

Sega looked at the old man and asked, "Speaking of which, who are you?"

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Merlin. I am powerful wizard with extensive wisdom," Merlin introduced himself.

"You're a wizard? And a powerful one, too? That's amazing!" complimented Sega.

"Yes, yes, no need to say it twice," Merlin replied with a little pride.

Aqua closed the book and turned to Merlin, "Excuse me, sir, but you said that I was the third. Did an older and younger boy come by here?"

Merlin nodded his head. "Of course! Those two children came here to awaken the powers inside themselves as well."

"Did you see where they went?" asked Aqua, hoping to have a clue on Ven and Terra's whereabouts now.

"I'm sorry, young girl, but I'm afraid you won't find anything from me. As a wizard, I have a knack for knowing what has happened. You defeated a large dark creature and went different ways from there. I have seen them before then. By now, they must have left to who knows where now," Merlin explained.

"I see…thank you, sir," Aqua said.

"Dear, please call me Merlin," the old wizard replied, "Now, if you do not have any other business here, please hurry along now."

Aqua nodded her head before walking out the door with Sega following her.

In the town square…

Aqua was running back to the town square, planning to leave for another world. Terra and Ven must have already left.

"…Huh? Hey, Aqua! Look over there," Sega spoke as he pointed out a mysterious masked boy walking. He just screams dark and suspicious. Aqua halted in her tracks and looked. If that boy is what she thinks it is…

"A mask! You're the boy that Ventus mentioned," exclaimed Aqua.

"Ah yes, Ventus," Vanitas said sarcastically, "Tell me something, has he learned to put up a decent fight yet?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aqua.

"Yeah, what's between you and Ventus?" questioned Sega.

"I'll be asking the questions," Vanitas stated firmly, "And why shouldn't I? After all, among the three of us…"

Vanitas summoned Void Gear to his hand and got into battle stance. "I'm the only one who will walk away from here alive."

Aqua had a scowl on her face before summoning Rainfell and got ready to fight. "Guess again!"

"Hate to break it to ya, kid, but you're pretty stupid if you think I'll be dying," Sega replied a little cockily.

**Vanitas Battle Theme: Enter the Darkness **(I do not own.)

Vanitas moved quickly with frontal slash, as quick as Ventus but slightly stronger. Aqua and Sega moved opposite to each other to the side as the slash came down, and Vanitas vanished. Sega and Aqua quickly looked around before Sega instinctively side-stepped to dodge Vanitas' downward strike. He then swung his leg at Vanitas who jumped out of the way and fired a big, dark fireball in Sega's direction. It split into three homing ones locked on Sega, who repeatedly backflipped away as the fireballs followed him.

Aqua took this chance to fire a burst of thunder from her Keyblade. Vanitas dodged this and began to assault Aqua with his Keyblade. The two engaged in a clash of blades as they parried and countered each other's strikes. However, it was clear that Vanitas had the advantage in strength and speed. Aqua quickly evaded a horizontal slash before firing Blizzaga at point-blank. Vanitas covered his Keyblade in dark flames and struck away the attack before backing off. But Sega was behind him an instant, having already activated the **Devil Leg** (formerly known as **Akuma no Ashi** [isn't it much easier to say than that?]). He quickly did a roundhouse kick and sent Vanitas flying. However, Vanitas recovered and teleported behind Sega, who was caught off guard. Vanitas struck him with his Keyblade.

"Gah!"

But Sega grabbed his blade and kneed him in the stomach. Vanitas stumbled backwards before firing several Dark Firagas at him before throwing Void Gear at Aqua, who blocked it with her barrier. Vanitas lunged at Aqua and delivered a quick series of strikes that Aqua blocked before knocking her upwards. She quickly recovered and activated a Shotlock. Aqua fired a salvo of electric bursts (**Thunderstorm**) at Vanitas who cartwheeled out of the way and fired a dark-colored Blizzard at Aqua, whom canceled it out with a second barrage of thunder bursts.

Vanitas immediately teleported behind Aqua to strike…

"Take this!"

…but he was forced to block a blazing kick from Sega coming from the right. Vanitas quickly backflipped away before taking a large leap above them while firing down bolts of dark lightning.

Aqua and Sega evaded the lightning bolts, but Aqua was cut from a slash from the masked boy, who teleported behind Aqua in mid-leap.

"Ngh!"

Aqua turned around and clashed with Vanitas in swordplay once again. Aqua managed to hit Vanitas, much to the latter's chagrin. But Vanitas then began to fight back harder and forced Aqua back little by little with strike by strike.

"_Fast_!" was the only thought that came to mind as she struggled to follow and parry Vanitas' blows. She then decided for a change of pace. Aqua quickly cartwheeled out of Vanitas' strike before taking out a new keychain. It was not viewed, but at some point after receiving the flowers from Kairi, they turned into this keychain. Without another thought, she dispelled Rainfell and materialized Destiny's Embrace. With its greater power over the Rainfell—she also wanted to put it to the test—she engaged in combat with Vanitas again.

"_Another Keyblade_," Sega thought surprised, "_So you're able to alternate and wield different Keyblades? Cool!_"

Aqua, having a new Keyblade and taking her skills to another level, began to fight Vanitas more equally, and she slowly began to force him back before firing Firaga at close range.

Vanitas grunted before maneuvering away and charging another large fireball. But Sega decided to get into gear and interrupted Vanitas with a kick to the face. He unleashed a combo of footwork with speed that would forever be unrivaled, not to mention that his blazing foot was leaving streams of fire with every sweep. He launched him upward with a snap kick.

"I guess you guys may be a little tougher than I expected, but don't think that you'll be winning," Vanitas stated before teleporting out of sight. Sega once again sidestepped Vanitas' downward strike before blocking a back-hand slice from the boy with his foot. Vanitas began his rapid combo again, but Sega was countering all of them like a pro due to his insane speed. The masked boy did a strong two-slash combo to which Sega countered with equally powerful kicks.

"Kinto, dodge!" Aqua said as she suddenly began firing multiple Blizzagas and Firagas at Vanitas. Sega quickly moved out of the way, as well as Vanitas. Aqua then rushed Vanitas with several strikes, which were blocked, before dashing away again and activating a new Command Style, **Blade Charge**.

"Whoa! That's one large Keyblade," commented Sega upon seeing Destiny's Embrace gaining large, glowing, blade-like silhouette. Aqua then rushed at Vanitas and strikes with the large blade. Vanitas was parrying the blows, but now he was starting to struggle. He was knocked away by a spin attack from the blade, and Sega was quickly upon him.

"Eat this! **Great Firework**!" shouted Sega as he kicked Vanitas upward, spiraling him straight into the sky in flames, "Finish him, Aqua!"

"Right! Hraagh!" Aqua cried out as she leapt up to Vanitas' level and brought down the glowing blade and slammed Vanitas against the ground, releasing a blinding explosion of energy.

**End Theme**

Aqua stood there panting in exhaustion. Sega walked next to Aqua and casted Cure on her.

"Looks like we did it," said Sega as he looked upon the unmoving body of Vanitas. You really can't tell if he's still alive or not.

Aqua, dispelling Destiny's Embrace, slowly began to walk up to the masked boy. She slowly stopped down and reached for his mask. "Who are you?"

Sega eyes suddenly widened and he shouted, "Aqua, get back!"

When she touched his mask, Vanitas, actually alive and conscious, began to laugh maniacally. Aqua, shocked at this, quickly jumped away from Vanitas and summoned Rainfell to her hand.

Vanitas picked himself up from the ground and commented with amusement, "Not bad at all. Congratulations. I'll keep you two around."

A portal of darkness emerged from behind him. Vanitas turns to the portal and speaks to himself, "Never hurts to have a backup." With that said, he walked through dark portal as it closed behind him and vanished, along with him.

Aqua relaxed as she dispelled Rainfell. Sega walked next to her and said, "That kid…he's incredibly dangerous."

"I have to stop him…before anything else happens to Terra and Ven," Aqua spoke to herself solemnly.

"…Don't worry, you'll definitely stop him, especially with me to help," Sega stated positively.

"Aqua!"

The two turned to see Ventus running up to them.

"Ven," Aqua spoke up surprised, "Were you able to find him?"

Ventus then looked down depressingly and said, "Yeah, but…He's gone."

"Right," Aqua said.

A few moments of silence reigned before Aqua said, "Then I can't stay here."

"Let me go with you, Aqua," pleaded Ventus, but she replied sternly, "No, Ven. Do as I say and go home."

Ven sighed in sadness. "Why won't you let me?"

"I don't want to put you in harm's way," Aqua stated. She placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Do you understand?"

She placed her hand on the armor piece near her shoulder and equipped her Keyblade armor before walking away. She paused for a few moments and looked at Ven, thinking about whether he will actually listen. Aqua then continued onwards. Sega began to follow, but he stopped next to Ventus and quietly said, "…To be honest, Ventus, was it? You should listen to what Aqua says, but what you actually do is up to you. Choose the path you think is best."

He walked next to Aqua as she summoned her Keyblade Glider. They both hopped on and they flew into the air, activated a portal, and went through, out of this world.

Ventus stood their quietly, contemplating to himself.

* * *

><p>In another world…<p>

_Disney Town_

Saishu was pretty much browsing through town, taking out an occasional Unversed that would pop up once in a while.

"…Oh, hello there everyone," Saishu spoke through the fourth wall, "I'm pretty much just browsing through town right now like what the sentence above said."

Oi, Saishu, is it really OK to be breaking the fourth wall during the story.

"On certain occasions, I believe it's OK…speaking of which, should I tell you guys about the conversation I had with my younger brother in the end of the flashback at the end of the first chapter?"

Please, do.

"OK, so it starts like this…"

* * *

><p><span>Flashback Start<span>

"A pervert…can be defined in many ways. Mainly, it is someone who performed improper conduct in terms of sexuality," I explained.

"…Onii-chan?" asked Sega.

"Yes?"

"I somehow feel very angry when I hear that word."

"…Heh."

I motioned Sega to sit down. We both maintained a sitting position…because you can't really sit down in space.

"Tell me, otouto. How angry do you get when you hear the word, 'pervert'?"

Sega looked down and said, "Well, I just have the sudden urge to hit a guy who did something very wrong."

"How hard?"

"Send him flying."

"…_Yikes…That's sounds more crucifying than what I would do_," I thought.

"…Otouto, before we go on further, I need to teach you a few things. The first one is something called 'Sex Education'," I explained.

I had spent next few amounts of time, which could be about a few days, explaining everything I knew about sex education, perverts, brothels, etc., to my little brother. So to say, it wasn't pleasing to him. I couldn't believe what I found him doing one time.

"…Otouto, what in the world are you doing?" I asked incredulously when I saw that he was doing something…reverse…from the usual teen behavior towards the opposite sex.

"Oh, hello there, onii-chan! I'm right now undergoing training to fight against hormonal behavior," Sega said happily as he was shown…

Flashback End

* * *

><p>Shown what? What was he doing?<p>

"…Well the images I would show you would be to…mature...for this fanfic," explained Saishu.

…

"Hmm, this place looks like a racing stadium," Saishu said to himself as he approached the Raceway, "I guess I should take a look."

As he went closer, he saw a tall, muscular and tan young man with brown hair speaking with two talking chipmunks and a female anthropomorphic mouse in a dress. He could begin to hear their conversation.

"That's it! Terra, you just need to enter the races!" exclaimed Chip.

Dale agreed with eager nodding.

"And while you're at it, take that Captain Dark down a notch or two. He's always breakin' the rules and causin' trouble," Chip added.

"I have to become a racer?" Terra asked incredulously. Both Chip and Dale simultaneously nodded.

"Now, I'm sure I don't have to tell you-," started Queen Minnie.

Terra turned to the royal mouse and replied, "I know. I'll play by the rules." Minnie looked glad and smiled.

"Yay, Terra's gonna be a new racer!" Dale spoke excitedly.

"Just come talk to me whenever you're ready," said Chip. Terra gave a nod and was about to leave to go explore the town for more Unversed before dealing with the ones on the track when a new voice popped up.

"Ah, excuse me. Are you Terra?"

Everyone turned around to see a very tall man with blond hair and a staff walking towards them. "I've been looking for you and your friends for quite a while," said Saishu with a smile.

"Who are you?" asked Terra, "Do I know you?"

"Did you meet someone by the name of Kinto? I am his older brother, Heiwa," Saishu explained.

"You're his older brother?" Terra asked surprised. Saishu gave a nod as he held out his hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Terra shook the hand. "Likewise."

"I hear that you were entering a race. Unversed?" questioned Saishu.

Terra once again showed surprise on his face. "What? How did you…"

Saishu walked past Terra and said, "I have great intuition. That's all I can say."

He turned to Chip and Dale and asked, "Excuse me, but do you happen to have room for one more in this race?"

[End Chapter]

* * *

><p>T12UR: And there! Finished!<p>

Sega: …Isn't this just about 5000 words long?

T12UR: …Yeah. T.T

Saishu: Do not fret, T12UR. There will always be more chapters.

T12UR: Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, I've been noticing that…no one's reviewing lately. Please, may I at least see another review for this story? I would really appreciate it. To be honest, I actually feel like getting even negative comments. At least I know that people will be reviewing this story. Well, see ya guys next chapter! Review, please!


End file.
